What About Peter?
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal worries when Peter doesn't pick him up for work. Some season spoilers. Whumpage, angst etc...
1. Chapter 1

**What about Peter?  
===============**

Neal took the stairs at a leisurely pace being up early for once. He was dressed in one of the suits June so generously provided him, courtesy of her late husband Byron. The young man looked dapper and _Rat Packish_ with his favorite fedora firmly perched on top of his head. He smiled confidently, blue eyes sparkling as he reached the bottom step and gave a little bow to his landlady. June blushed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, someone is in a good mood and up early. What's the occasion?" Neal just winked.

"Nothing. Feeling good. Spring is in the air so I feel like I've come out of hibernation." June smiled with a knowing nod.

"I know exactly how your feel. Oh and here's a little something for Peter." She handed him a silver thermos. Neal grinned and bowed slightly.

"He'll be ecstatic. He loves your coffee." She grinned as he tilted his hat at her then turned on his heel and made his way outside to wait for Peter.

**(45 minutes later...)**

Neal looked down at his watch and then back up along the street from left to right. He stood and stretched. Sitting on the small cement fence was not comfortable or good for his suit but he had done it to save his feet from hurting. Plus he had gotten bored as he realized Peter was running late. He juggled the thermos between his hands idly, a sloshing sound from the coffee as he moved it around. When just over an hour had passed, Neal pulled out his phone and dialed Peter's number. They would still be early but he wondered why the agent hadn't called him to say he was running late. Peter's cell rang and rang till Neal got his voice mail:

"_This is Peter Burke. Leave a message._"

Neal heard the customary _beep_ and started to speak trying to sound less annoyed than he was.

"Peter it's Neal. I'm at June's waiting outside. Call me." Neal heard the _beep_ as the message was received and he hung up and waited a bit longer. Neal watched the morning traffic and pedestrians lost in his own thoughts, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see June standing there. She stared at him curiously.

"Neal? Why are you still waiting outside? Where's Peter?" Neal stood up and shrugged, brushing off his pants.

"I have no idea. Even left him a message on his cell but nothing. Guess I have to call a cab." June shook her head pointing at her Bentley.

"I'm going to a committee meeting for one of my clubs. I can drop you on the way." Neal smiled and followed her to the vehicle.

**(Late)**

Neal waved to June as he closed the door of the Bentley and walked into the FBI building. He pushed the elevator for his floor where he worked with Peter and headed up. When the elevator opened on his floor, he pushed open the glass doors, strode into the lobby and made his way to his desk but not before he peered up at the small landing head of him. Peter's office was empty, lights out. Neal sat his hat down on his desk and leaned against the edge of his desk, a puzzled look on his face. Peter wasn't here. He hadn't called him back and he hadn't come to pick him up as he usually did. Neal wondered if he had missed a memo somewhere. He saw Jones finishing up a phone call and approached the other agent with a confident smile.

"Hey Jones. Morning." Jones smiled back looking up at the clock.

"Cutting it close aren't you? Hey where's Peter?" Neal shrugged.

"I got a ride with June today. He didn't come pick me up. I was hoping you would know but I guess you haven't seen him." Jones shrugged with a small shake of his head, picking up the phone as it rang again. Neal walked away from the agent and back to his desk, his eyes looking up at Peter's empty office with curiosity.

**(Lunchtime)**

Neal was more than happy to leave for lunch. He had kept himself busy with some case files and paperwork and was glad for the break. Plus it would give him an opportunity to stop by Peter's place and find out what was going on. He had called the Burke's landline but nobody had answered and he had just received another answering machine. Neal hated the things but he left a message regardless. He hopped a cab just before noon and arrived at Peter's place just a few minutes after. He took the few steps up to the front door two at a time and knocked. Nothing. Neal knocked twice more but nobody answered. Not even a bark from Satchmo.

Neal was worried now. It wasn't like Peter to not call him if something came up. Had he gone out of town? Had something happened and he and El had to leave emergency? He started to worry even more and that's when he finally gave in to temptation. He pulled out his lock picking kit feeling guilty but knowing he had to do it. He gave a furtive look around making sure nobody was watching and pulled an actual key with a red ribbon on it out of the small kit. El had given it to him but told him not to let Peter know. It was so Neal could help out with Satchmo and watch the place if they were out of town. He pushed the key into the lock and turned it with a quiet _click_. The door opened and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He glanced around the den area and walked back into the kitchen. Nothing. Satchmo didn't run out to see him so maybe they had taken the lab somewhere? He was still walking around looking for clues when he found one that had been left beside their home phone.

"_Dear Peter,_

Don't forget I'll be out of town with my sister till Friday. Tell Neal I left some egg and chicken salad sandwiches for him in the fridge if you guys get hungry. See you in a week!

XOXO

Elizabeth"

Neal smiled at the letter and pushed it back to where he found it. He made his way back to the kitchen as he realized he was a bit hungry and the mention of El's famous sandwiches had reminded him of the fact. He made his way through the swinging door and opened up the fridge. On the middle shelf he saw several bags of sandwiches all neatly labeled. He saw a few marked "_deviled ham_" and crinkled his nose as he took one of the ones marked "_chicken salad_" and opened it up. He closed the fridge and walked back out into the den as he idly ate the sandwich. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and peeked into the guest room. It was neat as usual but empty. He peered into the Burke's bedroom but no Peter either. The bed had been slept in, the covers still pulled aside but no sign of his friend.

Neal was about to head back downstairs when he thought he heard something. He turned back and glanced at the bathroom door. It was closed but he could just see some movement beneath it. Neal finished up the sandwich, wiping his hands of crumbs as he approached the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. He knocked quietly. No reply. He knocked again and quietly called out.

"Peter? Anyone in there?" He heard the sound again but this time he realized what it was. He pulled out his lock pick kit again and got the door open in a moment, pushing it till he could see the inside clearly.

Satchmo lay on the floor and looked up at him without moving. The dog was whimpering quietly. Neal crouched beside the lab and pet it gently.

"Hey boy... what's wrong?" He saw something on the dog's leg and pulled it out. It looked like some kind of blow dart. Neal's expression turned dark. Someone had shot the dog with a tranquilizer gun, that only meant one thing. He started to rise but the lab pulled at his hand. Neal looked down at the big dog and realized it kept looking over at the shower. Neal stood and pulled the curtain aside.

"Peter?" Neal saw his friend fully dressed but laying face down in the tub submerged in about two feet of water. The water was slightly pinkish, the agent's arms bound securely behind him as were his legs and feet. Neal immediately lifted his friend to a sitting position, pulling the plug from the tub. As the water drained, Neal pulled the tape from Peter's lips and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of spongy cloth. It had filled the agent's mouth absorbing quite a bit of water in the process. He cut his friend's arms and legs loose, all the while shaking Peter.

"Peter, wake up... Peter!?" The agent's face was ashen, lips bluish gray. Neal felt panic take over but he did what he could to remain calm and started to clear the water with chest compressions. When he had gotten what he thought was enough water out, he started to breath into the man's mouth.

"Come on, Peter... don't die on me!" Neal kept doing the compression and breathing into his friend's mouth till he finally felt some resistance and water gurgled from the agent's mouth and he saw Peter move ever so slightly. Neal sighed in relief, gently squeezing his friend's hand and speaking softly.

"Peter... Peter wake up." He watched Peter move slightly, still coughing up water but the agent didn't wake up, body limp. His breath was shallow as Neal checked his friend's heartbeat and pulse. He noticed a slight gash at the hairline on Peter's right temple which bled in a little stream down to his cheek. Neal found a first-aid kit and started to clean and dress the wound looking for anything else but mostly finding a few bruises and what looked like a needle mark on the man's neck. Neal pulled out his phone.

"Jones, FBI." Neal tried to keep his voice in control as he spoke slowly into the phone.

"Jones... it's Neal." He heard silence for a moment then a more whispered tone.

"Hughes was asking where you went and about Peter. What's up?" Neal started to tell him, his voice filled with a slight hint of panic. He heard Jones gasp.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Neal shook his head at the cell.

"No, I just found him. I don't know how long he was there." Neal had Peter's head laying on a towel rolled up under his head, brushing a few wet hairs from his forehead.

"Call an ambulance and I'll be there in a few. He'll be ok, Neal." Neal nodded at the phone, shaking slightly.

"Thanks Jones." He hung up the cell and started dialing 911. Once he had an ambulance on the way, he hung up and threw another towel over the unconscious man to keep him warm. Satchmo continued to whimper worriedly in the corner, watching them. Neal looked up at the dog after a moment and smiled as best he could.

"He's going to be ok. He has to be." Neal heard a knock at the door downstairs and reluctantly went down to answer. He blinked at the figures of two police officers standing there staring at him curiously.

"Neal Caffrey?" Neal blinked again, nodding his head slowly. He was still in shock from finding Peter hurt he didn't know how to react to the presence of the officers.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Neal just stood there looking at the two officers with a blank expression. He only woke up from his stupor when he saw Jones walking towards them. One officer started to pull out handcuffs when Jones trotted up the stairs and coughed. The officers turned and stared somewhat coldly at the Fed.

"What's going on here? Why is he being arrested? Neal?" Jones sounded official, pulling out his badge. Neither cop blinked, the one with the cuffs continuing to move towards Neal to bind him. Neal didn't resist when the first cuff went on but he looked at Jones for help.

"Just doing our jobs. I received a call that someone had broken into this home." Jones gave a sideways glance at Neal who's face was pale and flushed slightly. He was shaking his head.

"I didn't _break_ in." His voice was soft but adamant. Jones nodded turning back to the officers.

"He's the responsibility of the FBI. If anyone's going to arrest him, we will." Neal still looked stricken despite Jones' glance to him to just _go with it_. The officers looked pissed if nothing else.

"_We_ got the call. He's ours. You want the paperwork to transfer him afterwards, contact us at the precinct. My card." The officer pulled out a card with his name on it and handed it to Jones stiffly as his partner finished handcuffing Neal, arms pulled securely behind the young man. Neal looked devastated as he turned to Jones, his blue eyes wide and pleading. The agent shrugged helplessly, whispering to the con: "_Well figure this out. Ok?_"

Neal nodded with a wide-eyed glance, making a motion with them upstairs as he whispered back: "_In the bathroom._" Jones nodded as the officers pulled Neal away and watched the con slump into the back seat of the patrol car despondently. Jones felt bad for the guy but he had to go check on Peter, the sound of an ambulance already in the background as the patrol car left the scene. Jones was glad they hadn't known about Peter being hurt. It might have been worse on Caffrey.

Jones trotted up the stairs to the second floor of the Burke home and saw the open door at the end. He could just make out the figure of his boss, Peter lying on the floor. Nearby was Satchmo, the Burke's large lab whimpering softly. Jones walked into the bathroom and pet the dog on the head gently before checking Peter. His pulse was good, heartbeat strong and breath shallow but he was breathing especially after what Neal had told him. He saw the first-aid kit sitting open beside the agent, a bandage on the man's right temple. Neal had covered the man with a towel and rolled another under Burke's head for support. Jones smiled slightly at the thought of Neal helping Peter when he heard voices downstairs.

"PARAMEDICS!" Jones made his way to the stairs and waved the EMTs up. They quickly trotted up the stairs behind the agent and started to check Peter's vitals. One of them pulled up a stretcher and they placed the unconscious man on and strapped him in. It all took a matter of minutes and they were downstairs and placing Peter inside the ambulance with Jones in tow getting as well as giving info. He watched the ambulance leave and walked quickly to his car to follow, his cell to his ear as he called Hughes.

"It's Jones. We have a situation. Burke's just been taken to the hospital and Caffrey was arrested." He pulled the phone away as Hughes spoke loudly.

"What happened to Burke and who arrested Caffrey?! He's our jurisdiction!" Jones pushed the phone back as Hughes calmed down.

"Sir, Burke didn't show up to work today and Caffrey came to work alone. Neal was the one who found Peter at home unconscious during his lunch break. Found Burke tied up and submerged in his bathtub." There was silence on the other end then a loud intake of air.

"Jones, bail Neal out. We need to know what happened. I'll worry about calling Elizabeth." Jones nodded into the phone with a sound of affirmation.

"Will do, Boss."

**(Behind Bars)**

Neal curled up on the small bunk in the cell at the police station. His eyes were only partially closed, staring at the opposite wall, his expression blank. He kept thinking about Peter laying face down in the bathtub, pale and ashen. He shivered slightly at the thought. Peter had been so limp and pale, a ring of blue around his thin lips. Neal felt his eyes grow warm with tears as the memory struck him with renewed horror. Who had hurt Peter and left him like that? He glanced around his cell briefly, trying not to think about where he was.

"Neal?" The young man turned to see a familiar figure standing beyond the bars. He sat up slowly, brushing at his hair self-consciously as he hunched over the side and started to push himself stiffly to his feet. His cheeks flushed warm as he tried to make himself look personable.

"El? What are you doing here?" Neal looked tired, the usual sparkle gone from his spirit. The officer behind El opened up the gate and she walked in, taking his arm in hers.

"I'm here to take you home. The charges were dropped." Neal blinked at her, nodding after a moment as she led him out of the cell and down the hallway. They were quiet as his possessions were returned at the front and she led him out of the police station and outside. Neal didn't notice much about his surroundings, allowing her to settle him into the passenger seat. They drove in silence, Neal's eyes staring blankly out at the city through the window. He seemed so different from his usual self. El gently touched his arm and he looked at her finally.

"Neal, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad I gave you that key. I had to explain to Hughes and the police how you were able to enter. I shouldn't have told you to keep it secret but I thought... He's still unconscious." She looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't, her eyes shiny with tears as she wiped at her eyes and kept driving. Neal didn't know what to say, staring at her profile in the dim light of the dashboard lights. Elizabeth Burke was a strong, intelligent woman but at the moment she looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. He placed a hand on her arm and squeezed lightly. She smiled, sniffing some.

"Thank you, Neal... for checking on Peter. I... I can't think what would have happened if you hadn't." She turned and looked at him, her expression more than thankful. Neal smiled back, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"He's my friend and he's never _NOT_ been there for me." She nodded, turning into the hospital parking lot as he looked up for the first time at their destination. He felt a something ripping inside him as he remembered seeing Peter in the tub. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"You coming?" Neal looked to see El had already parked and was looking at him from outside the vehicle. He nodded, removing his seat-belt and exiting. She took his arm in hers, hugging it securely. He hugged her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked inside the ER. They made their way to the nurses' station and asked to see Peter. The nurse gave them directions to the ICU and they headed for the elevator. Neither of them talked until Neal coughed. El looked up at him, her arm still grasping his tightly.

"How is your sister? I saw the note." She blinked and nodded.

"Good. She said if I need anything they'll come down to visit in a few days." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Always nice to have family around." She nodded back to him, her eyes still slightly shiny from unfallen tears.

"Yes, and friends." She kissed him on the cheek and he blinked back. The elevator doors opened and they walked out still arm in arm to the left and down to a glass room at the end. Neal stopped at the door and let go of El's arm as she gazed inside, sniffling.

"I visited before picking you up." She pushed him towards the door and Neal walked inside, the glass door closing behind him. He glanced back at El, her eyes motioning for him to go in. Neal turned and made his way to the figure surrounded by machines. Peter looked so much smaller, weaker almost. It made Neal want to scream, shout or something. He needed to find who had did this. Neal took Peter's hand in his and spoke quietly.

"Who did this, Peter? Tell me." Neal sat down on the chair by the bed and leaned his head against the side as he started to feel tears fall. He looked up when he felt someone brushing his hair with their fingers. It was Peter. Neal took his friends hand in his again and held it.

"Peter?" Neal called to him but his friend didn't respond. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Peter... tell me who did this!" He keeps holding his friend's hand till it fell limp again.

"Peter?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. It was El.

"Neal, what's wrong?" His eyes were red and he rubbed at them.

"He moved El!" She blinked, wide-eyed.

"Peter?" El hugged her husband gently, kissing him on the lips. He didn't move and she looked about to cry. Neal hugged her, trying to figure things out but knowing she needed comforting. They walked out of ICU and sat outside.

"Who could have done this, Neal? Who would want to hurt Peter?" She looked at him, expression frightened. He didn't answer, unable to voice his own fears. He had to _cowboy up_ in Peter's place. Be strong. He wasn't sure he could fill the man's shoes, but he would try for El's sake. She needed closure. HE needed closure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What About Peter 2  
====================**

_Sorry for the delay. I was out of_

_town at a book signing for an_

_author I like. I'm back now!_

************************  
**

Neal drove Elizabeth home. He called June once he reached the Burke home to let her know he was going to stand guard. She understood after hearing the details and said he could call her if they needed anything. He hung up his cell and slumped back on the Burke's sofa. He could hear El in the kitchen busying herself with something, rushing out occasionally to ask if he needed anything. Neal knew she was stressed but allowed her to do things for him like bring fresh towels, sheets for the sofa, coffee. He didn't want coffee but she needed him to let her give him coffee so he sipped at it, his thoughts going to Peter in ICU. Thinking about Peter in the bathtub, bound and looking like death.

Neal shivered, putting the cup down and standing up. He wanted to go out and walk, get some fresh air but he had to protect El in case whomever had attacked Peter decided to return. He saw Satchmo sleeping in the corner. The lab had slept most of the day, recovering from whatever had hit him. Neal opened up the backdoor and sat out on the stoop. The wind was light and cool with just a hint of mown grass. He sighed and stood, walking the small yard restlessly, pacing around the small enclosure and feeling trapped. He thought about his brief stay in the holding cell at the police station and felt a shiver of fear move up and down his spine. Even for the brief few hours he had been there, he felt a tightness in his throat that still followed him about. Being arrested by the police had broken him slightly. He had been arrested before but at least he had deserved it. He had been guilty of the crime but to accuse him of home invasion. How would they have known? It suddenly occurred to him they had called him by name.

Neal looked around the yard and back at the house. He noticed something along the edge of the house just below the grass level. He walked back towards the backdoor and crouched next to the stoop. Windows. The Burke's had a basement. He had never thought to look and see if they had one but he had often thought they might. Neal stood and walked up the few steps and entered the house again to ask El something. He immediately noticed something different: it was quiet. Too quiet. He closed the door and locked it, walking quietly towards the kitchen. He could just make out movement behind the frosted panel on the swinging door. Someone was talking, sniffling. Elizabeth.

"Please, I don't know what you want!" Neal listened from behind the door, trying to figure out how to get in without being heard.

"I just want revenge. Getting rid of your husband was only step one. If I get rid of his beautiful wife..." Neal heard Elizabeth give a muffled scream. He opened up the door and stood there taking in the situation.

A tall swarthy man stood before him, eyes glittering brightly at Neal as he walked into the room. Wilkes.

"Hello, Caffrey. Our silver-tongued hero enters the scene. Will you attempt to use your charms to help free the damsel in distress?" Neal blinked at the man, bristling as Wilkes held Elizabeth at gunpoint.

"Wilkes... you're out." The man nodded, smiling broadly.

"I guess you could say that, Caffrey. So, shall we go down to my temporary offices?" Neal looked at El, giving her a look to be calm and she nodded her head slightly. Wilkes held her tightly, motioning for Neal to go down into the basement. The young man started to but not before Wilkes clucked his tongue at him. He turned and Wilkes had his free hand open.

"Your cell phone, Caffrey. Can't have you making any unauthorized calls." Neal stiffened, pulled out his phone and handed it to Wilkes who promptly dropped it on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Good, now, please make your way to the basement." He pushed El to Neal and held the gun on them both as they made their way down. El clung to Neal, hugging his arm for security. She whispered to him, voice shaky with tears.

"_Neal... who... is this man? Why..._" He hugged her close and whispered back.

"_It's ok. He wants me._" They were interrupted by the cocking of a pistol and a slight chuckle.

"Such a noble criminal you are, Caffrey. You would sacrifice yourself for the good of a friend. So sweet." He clapped, gun still aimed at them. Neal grimaced, remembering his last encounter with Wilkes. It had been pure dumb luck he'd gotten a message to Peter through Mozzie but now there was no Peter, just him. He shivered slightly.

"Atleast I have morals and limits. You should try it sometime Wilkes." He saw the man frown at him and without warning pull the trigger. Neal barely had time to react, pushing Elizabeth aside to the floor, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder and grazing it. Neal collapsed to the floor and panted, breathing hard. He saw El staring in horror at the scene, reaching to touch him, to see if he was ok, but Wilkes pulled her aside roughly and tied her to a nearby chair. Once she was subdued and gagged, Wilkes approached Neal and looked down at the con and smiled. He kicked him hard in the chest. Neal gave out a strangled cry and lay still, body barely twitching.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for going Fed. You were lucky to find your keeper alive but you... I think they'll find you in _little_ pieces. It will be something for Mrs. Burke to tell your friend should he recover. He was quite talkative before you found him." Neal bristled and tried to rise but it felt like his ribs had been broken. He collapsed again to the floor with a groan of pain. Wilkes held the con down, pulling his arms back behind him, raising him up to his feet and hanging him from the rafters. Neal's feet barely touched the floor, his body aching from the position and his beating. Wilkes smiled.

"Now, you still owe me but since you so eloquently denied me my payback and sent me to jail..." Wilkes turned to smile menacingly at Elizabeth as he turned without warning and punched Neal in the stomach. The con cried out slightly, slumping against his bonds. Wilkes kept buffeting blows against the young man before pulling out a large knife and stabbing it into Neal's shoulder. Neal screamed, his eyes widening to capacity then rolling back into his head as he slumped and didn't move. Wilkes laughed, twisting the knife once again before pulling it out and wiping it against the young man's shirt.

"I think I've made my point, Caffrey. Watch your back, if you make it." Neal didn't respond at first but finally he raised his eyes enough to glare. Wilkes blinked, smiling broadly before he cracked the handle of the gun against the side of Neal's head.

**(Jones)**

Agent Jones stopped by the Burke residence to see how Elizabeth and Neal were doing. He hadn't been able to sleep thinking about his boss Peter Burke in the hospital. Agents had checked out the house earlier but found no trace of who could have attacked Peter. The person who did this was clever and knew how to hide. He knocked on the door. The lights were on but nobody answered. Could they be asleep, it was fairly late in the evening. Jones tried the door, it was open. Odd.

"Mrs. Burke? Neal?" Jones stepped inside feeling something was out of place. He saw a cup of coffee on the table near the sofa but when he check it, it was icy. He saw a small pile of blankets obviously for Caffrey still sitting on the sofa waiting to be used. He pulled out his gun feeling something was wrong and checked the upstairs. No one.

He checked the backyard but it was empty. He finally checked the kitchen seeing the Burke's dog Satchmo scratching at the basement door with a low growl. Jones pet the dog on the head and opened the door slowly. He made his way down the few steps and heard a muffled sound. When he got to the bottom he saw Elizabeth Burke gagged and bound to a chair. She was crying. El looked up and saw him, her eyes wide at first then calming when she saw it was Jones. She struggled in her chair, her head and eyes moving to point off to the right. Jones turned and gasped.

Neal Caffrey hung from the rafters, body limp and lifeless. His face was pale, dark hair slung damply across his face. The agent put the gun away and started to untie the young man, lowering him to the ground carefully. He felt for a pulse and found a weak beat. Neal was alive but just barely, his shirt soaked with blood from a shoulder wound. Once Jones had made Neal comfortable, he untied Elizabeth who immediately made her way to the con's side and nudged him gently.

"Neal?! Neal?!" Jones tried to comfort her as best he could, pulling out his cell and calling backup and an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived, El wanted to ride with Neal. Jones let her, following behind after he had agents lock down the Burke residence and forensics search for clues. He saw Hughes there and filled him in on what had happened. Hughes told him to keep an eye on El and put guards on both Burke and Caffrey. They would find Wilkes.

Jones showed up at the hospital not too long after Neal had been admitted to the ER. Elizabeth had gone up to the ICU to visit Peter, her profile obvious through the glass partition as she held her husband's hand and seemed to talk to him. Jones waited outside till he heard the sound of the door open and she noticed him sitting there.

"Jones. How?" He shrugged slightly, face apologetic.

"Just got here a few minutes ago. No info yet. Hughes is sending people to guard your husband and Neal, just in case. How's Peter?" She turned and glanced back at the glass room and shivered slightly.

"He's alive. He hasn't woken up or moved... well no he moved once when Neal came to visit. But he hasn't responded since. I'm so worried about him. I..." She started to cry, collapsing to her knees. Jones walked over and helped her to a chair and she leaned against him a moment then calmed down a little, her eyes still tearing up.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and glanced over at the glass room.

"I'm sure he'll be ok. We just have to give him time." She sniffled and looked at the glass room, her face pale.

"I couldn't tell him about Neal... I didn't..." She choked up and started to cry again. Jones nodded, standing up once she had calmed down and walked over to the partition. He pushed the door open and walked inside. He had not had time to see his boss other than when Neal had been arrested. Jones felt kind of awkward but he coughed and started talking.

"Peter, it's Jones. I think you'll be proud to know what Neal did for you. He saved your life." Jones kept talking.

"He tried to keep El safe from Wilkes but he's hurt. He's in the ER. She didn't want to tell you." Peter just lay there, machines beeping quietly around him. Jones sighed, grasping his superior's hand briefly and then turning as he heard a tapping on the glass door. It was a nurse. Visiting hours were over. He nodded and started to leave when the machines started to beep loudly. Jones looked back as someone grasped his hand.

"Peter?" He saw the unconscious man holding his hand tightly, eyes closed but moving beneath closed lids. He thought he saw Peter's lips move. He thought he could just hear something.

"What did you say? Peter?" Jones put his ear just above Peter's face, trying to listen as the nurse rushed inside.

"Neal... how..." Peter's voice was weak but just audible. Jones felt his boss' grip loosen and go limp as the machines went back to their normal sounds. The nurse rushed him out before he could see what was going on. More nurses and a doctor rushed in, Elizabeth grasping at his arm.

"Clinton, what just happened?" He was still in shock himself trying to sort it out. He finally turned and looked at her.

"He spoke. I told him about Neal and his protecting you. I mentioned he was in ER. Then he asked how Neal was before he passed out again." El rushed forward but Jones held her back.

"He's ok. The machines beeped a bit when he woke up but he's unconscious again. Atleast we know he's trying to come back." She nodded dumbly at him, face streaked with tears, as they watched the activity inside the glass room. One of the nurses finally came out and told them he had stabilized. They thought he might wake up soon. El looked relieved, thanking the nurse and watching as the additional staff and doctor left after a while.

"Peter must have known about Wilkes. That's why he responded to Neal earlier. Now..." El just stared at the glass room, her face pale and blotchy as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Another nurse walked quickly up to the two after a moment. She was followed by someone in an FBI jacket. Jones went to talk to the agent while the nurse came to chat with El.

"Mrs. Burke?" El nodded, sniffling some. The nurse continued with a gentle smile.

"Your friend, Neal Caffrey. He's been stabilized. He's going to be moved to this floor in just a little while. I'll let you know when so you can visit him." El nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked away as Jones came over with the agent.

"Mrs. Burke, this is Agent Gerald. He's going to be one of the agents watching Peter and Neal. Another agent should be on their way soon." El shook the agent's hand and smiled slightly, looking at Jones a moment.

"They just told me they're moving Neal up here." Jones gave a nod, his own expression relieved.

"We're going to try to keep them together for safety's sake and I'll take you to a safe house when you're ready." El nodded, wiping at her eyes and walking over to Peter's room again. She opened up the door and walked to his bedside, holding his hand gently.

"Neal's ok, Peter. Hughes sent people to watch over both of you and Jones is taking me somewhere safe. I'll be back tomorrow." She kissed him and hugged him gently, her hand slowly pulling from his. She thought she felt a slight squeeze back before she let go, smiled and walked out of the room. Jones was waiting for her.

"Did you need anything before we go?" El shook her head.

"Ok, Gerald, we'll see you in the morning." Jones escorted El down the hallway as another agent came around the corner. Jones gave the man a quick greeting before leaving with Mrs. Burke.


	3. Chapter 3

**What About Peter 3  
================**

Peter woke up briefly around 5 am to sleepily say good-bye to his wife. She had a rental waiting for her outside that had been delivered for her drive to her sister's. She kissed him telling him not to get up, as she closed the bedroom door and left. It wasn't until two hours later, that Peter remembered his wife had left. He turned to say "_good morning_" to her but found himself alone. Peter sighed, a frown on his face as he realized even though it had only been two hours, he missed Elizabeth more than he could express. Sleepily, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work. After he showered and shaved, Peter came back to pick out a suit for the day and found El had already left one hanging outside neatly pressed for him. He smiled missing her even more as he started to dress.

"Satchmo!" Peter had gone downstairs but the dog was nowhere to be found. He looked outside in the backyard but he knew the dog should be here. El hadn't mentioned taking Satchmo with her so he kept looking for a place the huge lab would have hidden. Finally he entered the kitchen to see if the dog had gone there only to hear the coffee maker bubbling. El had thought of everything. He poured himself a quick cup and turned seeing something odd.

Peter put down the cup of coffee on the counter and made his way towards the basement door. They normally left it locked ever since Satchmo had fallen down the stairs as a puppy. Peter had a bad feeling suddenly, walking over to the door and peering down the dark stairs. He switched on the light and started down calling softly.

"Satchmo? Hey boy... you down here?" Peter whistled, slowly making his way down the stairs when he felt something give under his foot. His ankle twisted as he tried to catch himself, but the wooden stair had broken and Peter tumbled down the stairs with a _thud_. He felt something wet and warm dripping down his temple as he lay there on the cement floor of the basement floor, stunned. His whole body ached and he looked up briefly, vision swimming in and out of focus at the stairs. Someone walked from beneath the staircase and approached him from the shadows. They crouched over him and smiled. Peter felt a chill wash over him.

"Hello Agent Burke or should I call you Neal Caffrey's keeper?" Peter tried to rise but the man pointed a gun at his head, cocking it. Peter stayed where he was, glaring up angrily.

"Wilkes. I thought... you were... locked up." Peter was still catching his breath. Wilkes continued to smile.

"I was... but I had to come out and find the people who put me there." Peter blinked realizing he meant Neal. He would have said something else but Wilkes held him down, one hand over his mouth. He saw the man pull out a syringe.

"I need to ask you some things about Caffrey. I'm sure you won't mind?" Peter struggled, but Wilkes had already bared his neck and pushed the needle into it. It was only a moment but Peter started to feel sleepy and somewhat relaxed. His body went limp, breath somewhat shallow and panting. Wilkes smiled and Peter was aware of a second figure in the room. His vision had blurred from whatever they gave him so he couldn't see who they were. They stuck to the shadows. Peter felt his arms pulled behind him and tied, as were his legs and ankles. He was pushed into a nearby chair and Wilkes stood over him, voice low.

"I need you to tell me about your pet con, Burke. Where does he live? Where can I find him?" Peter slumped against the chair glancing up with only his eyes. There was little brown left, the pupils dilating quickly under the influence of whatever drug they'd given him. He smiled slightly and then spat at the man. Wilkes wiped his face and slapped Peter hard enough to knock him out of the chair. They pulled him back into it and then the mystery man helped to inject more of the drug into him. Peter struggled but the second dose seemed to take what little resistance he had away. Wilkes smiled broadly.

"Now, as I asked you before: Where does Caffrey live?" Peter's eyes looked up at the man, no more brown showing. His head lolled between his shoulder, chin resting on his chest at times.

"Neal? June's. She... gave him a room. Excellent coffee... Great view." He chuckled drunkenly before Wilkes grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back to make eye contact.

"June... who is she? What's her address?" Wilkes waited for Peter to answer.

"BIG house... on the corner... near the park..." He starts to mumble the address as the drug makes him sleepy. Wilkes gets in close but looks like he hears nothing. The man looks pissed but he grabs Peter's chin in his hand and makes eye contact. The agent's eyes are glassy and barely seem to focus anymore.

"I think we gave him too much. You can still get Caffrey if he shows up here? Nobody knows you're involved." The other man nods, something that looks like a badge flashing under his jacket. Wilkes smiles.

"Good. I have a feeling when his keeper doesn't show to work, Caffrey might just show up here. He'll have a surprise waiting for him." The other man nods, coming over to help. They drag Peter out of the basement mindful of the broken step and up to the kitchen. The other man goes back down briefly and comes back up with Satchmo. The dog is limp in his arms as he carries the dog up to the second floor and lays him down inside the bathroom. Next they both carry Peter to the bathroom and lay him on the rug beside the dog.

"It's after 10 now. Let's give Caffrey an hour or so and see if he comes to check on his keeper. That should prove what loyalties he has. I would think a missing master would be enough to bring a pet home."

**(Passing time)**

Nearly two hours passed and Neal Caffrey had not shown up. Peter was still heavily influenced by the drug they'd given him with only a slight awareness of what was going on. He heard the phone ring at some point and the answering machine pick up. Neal's voice could be heard leaving a message. He tried to rise but he was too sleepy and his body still ached from the fall down the stairs. Wilkes returned a few minutes after that and crouched beside him. The man continued to smile at him.

"Well he does seemed concerned. A cell phone call and one to your home phone means he cares. I'm wondering if he will actually show up before work ends. Peter just blinked up at the crook, his head throbbing slightly as he became slightly more aware of what was going on. Wilkes turned and pulled aside the shower curtain after a few minutes and fiddled with the water, filling the tub.

"I don't think I can wait too much longer. My time here is limited so I need results and I need them soon. Besides, it's lunch time." Wilkes finished whatever he was doing in the tub and lifted the agent from behind.

"I'd love to say hello to your _pet_, but I should really be going. I'm just going to leave a small present for him." Peter rolled his eyes up to the man and tried to speak. Wilkes shushed him, pushing a spongy cloth into his mouth and sealing his lips with duct tape.

"It won't be quick but it will be the best message to send to someone who's wronged me." Peter looked at the tub filled with water as Wilkes dropped him in. Peter was in a kneeling position, the crook holding him up for the moment.

"Unless Caffrey shows up in the nick of time, I very much doubt we'll meet again." Peter struggled but the drug made him sluggish, and his bonds kept him from moving much. Wilkes lowered him into the water. Just as his face entered the water, he heard a knock on the door below. Wilkes stopped and listened. There was another knock and Wilkes pulled the agent out of the water for a moment.

"Ah... I hear a key in your lock." Peter glanced sideways towards the open bathroom door but it was short lived as Wilkes cuffed him across the chin and dropped him into the tub. Peter was only vaguely aware of the curtain closing and water entering his nose. He was too weak to move, the water making the noises around him sound far off. He thought he could hear Satchmo whimpering softly but he wasn't sure. He thought he heard the _click_ of the bathroom door locked and footsteps trailing off. He moved ever so slightly but not enough to be able to make a difference as more water began to enter his nose and down his throat and lungs. Peter thought about Elizabeth and how much he missed her as consciousness began to leave him.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt someone pull him from the tub. Peter was only vaguely aware of someone pressing on his chest and breathing air into him. Slowly feeling came back to him and he coughed and wheezed, air flowing back into his lungs. He was too weak to move from being drugged so he couldn't do more than just lay there as someone spoke to him. Peter thought he recognized the voice but his moment of consciousness started to fade as he realized the person was Neal.

**(Trapped)**

Peter floated in the darkness unable to escape the memories of his capture. At times he dreamed of El. He wanted to see her but she was always elusive as he felt trapped in the darkness. It was like he was stuck in a dark room unable to leave when he heard a voice. It was El. She was talking to him but he couldn't respond. He wanted to so badly. He felt something wet and warm hit his cheek and thought she must be crying.

_El... I'm here! El! _

She was gone and he wanted to scream... to shout and cry out but there was nothing except darkness. Peter cursed, pacing the realm of his mind as he lay trapped inside. So much time seemed to pass and he felt someone touch his hand again.

_El? El... I'm here. Don't go..._

He could just make out the voice. It wasn't his wife, it was Neal Caffrey. The young man sounded upset, worried and sad.

"Who did this, Peter? Tell me." The young man's voice sounded angry. Peter wanted to speak, to tell him who had done this. He tried to make himself move, make some kind of motion he was there. He wanted Neal to tell El he was ok so she wouldn't worry. Peter thought he felt his hand move but he wasn't sure.

"Peter?" Neal called to him but Peter felt what ever had allowed him to move fading. He wasn't even sure he had actually done anything. The darkness was seeping in again. He could still hear his friend speaking to him, their hands touching.

"Peter... tell me who did this." Peter's sense of consciousness was fading. He felt himself pulled back.

"Peter?" Neal was calling to him but it was echoing into the distance and another voice echoed behind it softly. He could hear Elizabeth. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, but his strength waned and he was back in the empty darkness of his mind. Peter thought he felt a kiss but it must have been his imagination, his dream-self sulking inside the depths of his subconscious.

More time seemed to pass and he locked himself into a small space with light so he didn't have to think about what had happened or how. He tried to watch memories of himself with Elizabeth or anything positive he could think to occupy his mind but it was hard. He felt so helpless wondering if Wilkes had found Neal. The young man was in danger but here he was trapped inside his own body. Peter sighed.

He heard El again. She was crying, begging him to wake up. She seemed more upset than ever but he couldn't help her. Peter tried to move but nothing seemed to work. How he could hear her, he wasn't sure but she was talking to him, hugging him and keeping him sane. At some point she must have left, he didn't know when since he had no control over when he could hear people around him. Another voice had replaced his wife's. It sounded like his colleague, Clinton Jones.

"Peter, it's Jones. I think you'll be proud to know what Neal did for you. He saved your life." Jones kept talking, Peter feeling his hand start to move ever so slightly. He had to let Jones know about Wilkes.

"He tried to keep El safe from Wilkes but he's hurt. He's in the ER. She didn't want to tell you." Peter heard Jones mention Wilkes and everything started to sink in. Wilkes had come after Elizabeth? Neal was hurt? Anger filled the agent as he started to feel himself rising from the depths of unconsciousness. He had to speak... he had to react. Elizabeth should have been safe from all of this.

He heard Jones sigh. Peter could feel the ire growing in him, making him strong enough to fight the darkness. He had to punch a hole in it and wake up if only to tell Jones he was there. To make sure El knew he was ok. Something beeped loudly in the background as his pulse and heart rate jumped and he could just feel a hand in his. He grasped the hand tight, feeling his breath forming words as his lips began to move.

"Peter?" Jones spoke to him. He had been heard! He tried to speak again, his lips just able to move enough to make sound. He struggled to speak. _Jones... I have to tell you what happened!  
_  
"What did you say? Peter?" Jones had indeed heard him and Peter kept trying to speak. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

_**Neal**__ saved El? Did you find Wilkes? __**How**__ is El? How is Neal?_

Peter wondered if Jones had heard him but he wasn't sure if anything came out. His strength ebbed again despite the strength his anger had temporarily granted him. His body was still too weak but he could feel Jones holding his hand. Peter let himself slip back into the darkness despite everything. He was tired. He wanted to rest. Jones must have heard him. Peter felt his pulse and heart rate slow down to a more normal speed as he eased back into a more restful sleep.

**(Moving Day)**

He wasn't sure how many days passed before actual consciousness arrived. Peter opened his eyes and thought he must be dreaming. He looked around the room and realized he was awake. Peter turned his head and found himself alone until he noticed another bed across the way from him. He squinted as his vision cleared and realized the figure in the bed was Neal. Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again but still, not even a whisper. Peter moved slightly, trying to push himself out of bed to get up and see how Neal was but a hand pushed his shoulder gently. It was El.

"Peter? Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him. He tried to hug her back but was still too weak to move.

"I'm just glad you're here. I missed you." Peter nodded to her, smiling as best he could. His eyes moved over to Neal after a kiss from his wife. She squeezed his hand gently.

"He's still unconscious, like you were. It's been three days. He lost alot of blood." Peter blinked, eyes wide and worried looking. She seemed to read his mind.

"They think he's going to be ok. He just needs to rest and heal like you did." He nods, leaning back against the pillows and yawning slightly. El brushes some hair from his face and smiles, eyes shiny with tears.

"He was so worried about you. We all were. Jones came to visit a few times. Hughes put some guards on both of you just incase Wilkes returns." Peter tried to sit up when she mentioned the crook's name but she held him down.

"It's ok. Peter. They'll find him. Just rest. I want you to be well. Please." He starts to calm down but Peter tries to open his mouth again. He starts to feel like he might just say something. El, hugs him and pours a small glass of water for him, helping Peter drink. He coughs a bit.

"El..." She's smiling at him, her eyes looking at him attentively.

"Peter... what is it?" He's happy. She's heard him.

"El... Wil...kes... had..." He starts to cough but he has to finish the sentence.

"...an accom...plice..." Peter falls back against the pillows exhausted even though all he did was barely say one sentence. He closes his eyes but tries to stay conscious. He feels a kiss on his forehead and opens his eyes again.

"A partner? There wasn't one when I saw him." She keeps hugging him and he reaches up weakly to touch her face.

"Wil...kes... hur...t... you?" He looks angry but she shakes her head, her glance looking over at Neal sadly. Her eyes haven't lost their shininess. Peter glances over at the young man across the way and feels a pain in his chest.

"He took all of it. Pushed me out of the way of a bullet." She starts to cry, burying her face into her husband's shoulder and he hugs her with all the strength he has, his eyes looking at his friend and giving a silent "_thank you._"

"Jones has been helping. He's at the safe house with me. They think the accomplice Wilkes has might be in the agency. They're not sure yet. Fowler isn't involved again is he?" She shivers a bit, and he grasps her hand, shaking his head.

"No... someone else. I didn't... see much." Peter yawns again despite himself and feels like he wants to sleep. El starts to brush at his hair gently, humming softly.

"Sleep. You're still healing. I'll be here a while longer." Peter nods, looking up at her and smiling as he feels himself fall further into sleep. His eyes only briefly glance over to his partner and friend before his eyes close and a soft snore escapes his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**What About Peter 4  
===============**

Later that same day, Jones showed to pick up Elizabeth to return her to the safe house. Peter was awake again, the doctor checking to make sure he was ok. They had been concerned with his amount of time underwater but apparently Peter seemed to check out healthy in more ways than one. He was still a bit weak but would recover in time. El was more than enthusiastic. The doctor mentioned she thought Neal should recover just as well. The young man was strong, healthy and although he had lost quite a bit of blood they had gotten to him in time to help him recover. When he woke up they'd have a better idea where he stood.

"Clinton, Wilkes had an accomplice when he was holding me. I don't know who they were but someone else was there with him." Jones nodded, rubbing at his chin.

"We suspected as much when they said there was no sign he had escaped. They found a replacement in his place at the prison. Someone changed the records enough nobody noticed till we started to ask questions. We'll catch him." He smiled and points at a huge balloon and card near the bed.

"A little something from the crew. It's for both you and Caffrey once he wakes up. Let him know we're rooting for him?" Peter nods, a big smile on his face.

"I think he knows. I could hear you guys off and on when I was out of it. I hope he can hear us too. It kept me sane." Peter hugged his wife a bit stronger than he had earlier. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." Peter nodded, trying not to frown. He was already missing her again. She seemed to be as forlorn as he felt but smiled and tried to hide it as she blew him a kiss. He acted like he caught it as El followed Jones out of sight. Peter sighed, his attention on the door. He wished he was home. He wished none of the past few days had happened. He just wanted to have his life the way it was but apparently nothing was ordinary with Neal around. Peter turned to look at the young man realizing his blame was misspent. Neal was not the cause of this. He sighed again and wished he could go to the young man and talk to him.

"Neal?" He called across the room as loudly as he could. The young man remained unconscious, the soft constant beeping of the machines the only reply. Peter sat up as best he could, his body aching but he sat up and glanced across the space. Neal always looked so boyish and child-like when he slept. It was amazing that someone like him had survived in a profession like his. Of all the cons he'd met, Neal was probably the most likable. The kid was a talented criminal but he had soul. He seemed to survive despite the odds. He never lost who he was and didn't let anyone change his attitude. Nothing had broken him to the point he was desperate enough to hurt another person. Neal was an enigma if nothing else.

Peter must have fallen asleep at some point. He woke up to the sound of machines beeping loudly. He turned blearily to look at his own but they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly it occurred to him Neal was moving. He saw the young man twitching slightly in bed. No, he was having some kind of attack. Peter pushed himself up, reaching for the button at the side of his bed and pushing it over and over again. Someone had to come help his friend.

"Neal? Neal?!" He called out to the young man but Neal continue to twitch and shudder, face contorting as if in pain. Peter started to pull the sheets aside when it seemed a nurse or doctor wasn't coming. He started to yank tubes out of his arms and hang his feet over the side of the bed. He slipped to the floor, feet collapsing beneath him. Peter crawled towards his friend and pulled himself up into a chair near the bed, slumping against it with a wheeze.

"Neal... wake up!" Peter tried to grab and hold the young man's arm but it twitched and jumped in his erratically. He looked at the machines and realized his friend was going to flat line if someone didn't come soon. He kept talking, holding his friend's hand in his.

"Neal... it's Peter. I'm ok. Please... you have to relax. You're safe. El's safe." The young man kept thrashing ever so slightly before his eyes just popped open and stared blankly ahead. Peter watched his friend wondering if he was awake. Neal's eyes rolled back to white after a moment and closed again. Almost immediately his body seemed to settled down with only the occasional tic of his arm or cheek twitching. The machines started to calm down and that's when he heard the door open. A nurse walked in quickly and made her way towards them. She looked ragged and tired, an apologetic look on her face.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. We just had a rush in the ER. Big fire. Hospital is swamped." She started to check Neal's vitals and seems relieved. She pats Peter on the shoulder gently as a doctor enters the room.

"How is he doing?" The doctor says before she pauses seeing Peter out of bed. The nurse shrugs slightly before answering.

"He's doing better. Seems to have been a temporary attack. I was just explaining to his friend about the delay." The doctor nods, her own face looking rather apologetic.

"Mr. Burke, I apologize. We had a major influx of patients suddenly. We're calling more staff in so you and your friend should have someone to check on your more often. Let me help you back to your bed." Peter nods reluctantly, his face worried for his friend despite the apologies of the staff.

"He could have died. You know that?" He just says it quietly, looking at the nurse and doctor somewhat sullenly. He's put back into bed and they hook him back up to his IVs and machines. The doctor stays behind and looks at Peter.

"Mr. Burke..." Peter looked at the doctor and held up a hand.

"I'm tired. Just make sure someone is here to watch him. He's my partner and I don't expect to lose him any time soon." His voice held a slight hint of threat, the doctor blinking at him and nodding curtly before leaving the room. He felt bad for being so upfront but he had to be honest. Neal had been close to dying. This man had saved both his own life and his wife's. He wasn't going to let something like a local fire keep someone from treating his friend. Maybe he was being selfish but at this point in time, he was just glad he was alive and he could see his wife again. It was because of Neal he had that opportunity and he intended on paying it back.

**(Fear)**

Neal didn't know how long he hung there in the basement. He could hear the faint muffled cries of Elizabeth Burke as his wound bled heavily. Neal shivered slightly, his body losing more and more of it's heat as the wound continued to bleed. At some point he lost consciousness, despite his best efforts to be there for El. His body gave up on him and he thought: "_I'm sorry... Please forgive me, Peter._"

It was a long moment of nothingness. He was neither conscious nor aware of anything not even the darkness that surrounded him. He just slept, the faint lingering thoughts of worry for his friends evident. He thought about Peter in the hospital in ICU and El tied up in the basement. Neal wanted to find Wilkes and kill the man. He felt anger seething in him as he remained trapped in the cold darkness. He had never really wanted to hurt anyone but Wilkes had gone too far.

"_Neal?_"

The voice eased itself through his psyche as the young man felt his anger rising at Wilkes. He kept hearing the crook's voice over everything, threatening him, threatening El. He could just make out the other voice talking to him and then grow quiet a while before it spoke again, interrupting the fury that was rising in him over Wilkes.

"Neal? Neal?"

He started to listen, the voice of Wilkes pushed aside if only for a moment.

"Neal... wake up!"

Someone was calling him, his anger still evident but this voice. Who?

"Neal... it's Peter. I'm ok. Please... you have to relax. You're safe. El's safe_._"

_Peter? Peter? Thank goodness. El? Where is she? Peter? I don't know where I am._

He tried to speak feeling his body move but unsure what was going on, pulse racing, heart beating erratically. Was he dying? Neal didn't want to die. He had to be there to protect Elizabeth... to make sure Peter was ok.

_Peter... where are you?_

He thought his eyes opened but he couldn't see anything. It was hazy, blurry and then nothingness again and his heart and pulse slowed till he had fallen into the abyss again.

_Peter... I'm sorry. Tell Elizabeth I'm sorry..._

**(Deception)**

Peter managed to drag himself to and from the bathroom. He was exhausted just doing the short walk between the bed and small lavatory but he did it and dragged himself back to bed. He was tired, his eyes moving to the still form of Neal Caffrey across from him. It had been a whole other day and the young man hadn't moved since that short attack. Peter was worried, wondering if his friend was as ok as the doctors and nurses said he seemed to be. He eased himself back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He wasn't really tired but his body said otherwise so he was letting it lull him back into a semblance of sleep. He had been sleeping well at night. Deeply actually which had only happened since Neal had been admitted. It was curious if nothing else the thought of this interrupted by the soft murmuring of voices outside the room.

The door opened to the room, the knob turning quietly. Peter heard the sound but was tired enough he didn't respond right away. His eyes opened a crack and he could just make out the form of someone in scrubs and a surgical mask. The figure made their way towards Peter first, pulling a rag out of their pocket. There was a strange scent in the air when the figure removed the rag. Peter could smell something overtly sweet. The figure approached, waving the rag under the agent's nose. Peter thrashed slightly then slumped as whatever was in the rag relaxed him. He was awake but just barely. He watched the figure move away from him and walk towards Neal.

"Wilkes sends his greetings." Peter heard the voice as he fought for consciousness but was unable to move or react. The figure pulled out a syringe and applied the contents to Neal's IV. Peter fought to stay awake as he watched the figure finish their sabotage and leave the room the way they came in. Peter wondered why the agents outside hadn't reacted. He looked at the button by his bed but he couldn't reach it, his arms not moving. He finally rolled himself to his side, arms and legs unresponsive. With a bit more effort he rolled off the bed to the floor with a thud and gave a low groan as the IV yanked forcibly out of his arm. The pain helped in waking him up enough to move.

Peter dragged himself towards Neal's bed, the effort wearing him out but he just soldiered on, panting heavily. He used the chair by the bed as leverage to raise himself up. He slumped against the bed and yanked at the IV in Neal's arm finally pulling it out. He could just see that the liquid injected by the false nurse had not quite made it to Neal. Peter heard voices and the sound of the door opening.

"... another nurse? I don't remember sending anyone to check up." Peter felt his strength fail him as he collapsed to the floor, his own arm bleeding where he had yanked out the IV in his rush to help Neal. He heard footsteps running hurriedly towards him.

"Hey, are you ok? What..." Peter saw a doctor looking at Neal and then down at his own bloody arm. One of the agents ran in and looked at the scene and started making calls immediately. Another nurse entered and pushed the call button. After a moment a few more nurses showed up.

"I found him on the floor like this. We need to take care of this before he bleeds too much." Peter could hear them discussing the situation, someone making him comfortable and bandaging his arm as he fell back into unconsciousness.

**(Close Call)**

Neal woke up to the sound of voices speaking around him. It sounded like El and Jones. His eyes opened slowly, squinting against the dim light before finally opening enough to focus on his surroundings. El and Jones sat on the sofa to his left. They were speaking quietly, drinking coffee. Both looked rather tired. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw Peter asleep across from him. His partner and mentor looked peaceful. Neal felt relieved and gave a quiet little sigh.

"Neal, you're awake." He turned to see El stand up and walk over to him. She grasped his hand in hers gently, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Neal smiled weakly back, trying to sit up with a groan of effort. El helped him, fluffing the pillows behind him. He nodded thankfully.

"fe...lt... bet...ter." She nodded, hugging him gently as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He blushed.

"I'm just glad you're finally awake. Everyone was worried about you." Elizabeth seemed a bit on edge despite her relief and his eyes moved over to Jones who stood just behind her. He held out a hand to Neal and they shook.

"Hey Caffrey. You're looking better." Neal nodded slightly.

"Feel like... a train... hit me... but I'll... live." He tried to smirk. Jones chuckled.

"We're still looking for Wilkes and his accomplice. _Someone_ tried to make sure you didn't wake up and was drugging Peter so there were no witnesses." Neal blinked looking at Peter worriedly. Jones shook his head.

"He's just resting now. Someone had been feeding you something through the IV that could have been lethal. Peter dragged himself out of bed and removed your IV before it could have been permanent." El looked at her husband with an affectionate glance.

"All I could do to keep him from staying awake to wait and see how you were. Nurse had to give him something to rest. He should be awake soon." Neal smiled. He and Peter had each other's back.

"We have an APB on the person who came in here but they were wearing a mask. Can't ID them but through their height and shape. Also interrogating a person who was impersonating Wilkes in prison. That's how he got out without being noticed." Neal whistled through his teeth and looked at El. Jones seemed aware of his concerns.

"I'm heading the safe house and Hughes has every available agent looking for Wilkes. Nobody can get in here now without a pass and at least some form of pat down or search. Elizabeth is never out of my sight. Once we get a chance, we're moving both of you out of here. The agency is authorizing the move to a safer facility. We have a watch on June's house just in case. Peter was drugged by Wilkes and told them about her but he can't remember what he said." Neal nodded, the frown on his face softening a bit.

"Sounds like... you guys... have it under... control." Jones nodded patting Neal on the arm.

They all turned as a soft groan erupted from the opposite side of the room. Peter was waking up. El walked over to her husband and brushed the hair from his face. He smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and blinked up at his wife.

"El, How long did I sleep? Damn nurse drugged me. Is Neal awake yet?" Peter sounded grumpy but well as he woke up. Neal glanced over and smiled in relief as Peter blinked back at him.

"Hey..." Peter was looking at El then back at Neal, trying to sit up and get out of bed but she held him down.

"You don't want the nurse to subdue you again, do you?" Peter looked at her and then at his bandaged arm. They'd been concerned with him ripping the IV from his arm but there had been no real damage, just a lot of blood. It had been worth the pain to save Neal. He nodded reluctantly, peering across at his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Peter's voice was laid back despite his anxiousness about his partner's well-being. Neal shrugged.

"I've felt... better. You?" Neal wanted to go hug his friend after all that had happened. Peter grinned back.

"Same. Guess we've both seen each other at our worse?" Neal nodded.

"Possibly more. Jones says they're still looking for Wilkes." Peter grimaced, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, and his accomplice. Any ideas?" Peter brushed his hair back with one hand and stretched slightly. Laying in bed so long was cramping his style literally. Neal shook his head.

"He's changed his M.O. Not sure of his strategy anymore." Peter scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"We'll figure this out. Right, Jones?" Jones perked up and nodded.

"You bet, boss!" He was smiling as was El. The game was on. 


	5. Chapter 5

**What About Peter 5**

==================

Neal was finally well enough to be moved. Jones was at the hospital along with Elizabeth to help move everyone to the new facility and safe house. They had more than enough agents to secure the move so nothing would go wrong. Peter could walk, so he was limping along beside his wife while she pushed Neal in a wheelchair. The young man still looked a little worse for wear but was at least smiling and relieved to be out of the hospital.

"Jones!" Hughes called over to the agent, smiling at Peter as he walked up. They talked for a few minutes before Peter excused himself to check out the SWAT bus they were going to be transferred in. It was a huge vehicle with a large coffin-sized utility trunk in the back. Peter was looking around the interior when he sensed someone behind him at the entrance. An agent in a SWAT jacket, badge hanging just underneath the collar smiled at him. The man seemed familiar to Peter as he smiled back.

"Hi. Peter Burke." He held out his hand and the man walked over without removing his gloves, holding out his own hand.

"Jake Willis." The man's handshake was firm but there was something else about it. The man smiled curiously at Peter making him think he must have met the man before.

"You don't remember me do you? I guess you wouldn't under the circumstances." Peter blinked at the man trying to figure out where this was going and shook his head.

"No, but you do look fam..." Suddenly it hit him. This was Wilkes' accomplice. Peter was about to react but remembered he didn't have his gun and saw Jake's was already in his hand. He was still smiling pulling out some plastic ties with his free hand.

"Hold out your arms or I shoot you here." Peter glanced over the man briefly seeing Jones still talking to Hughes as well as Elizabeth starting to move towards the truck with Neal. He reluctantly held out his arms, wrists crossed and the man tied them securely with the ties. Peter was pushed towards the utility trunk, the gunman opening it up. He motioned for Peter to get inside, tying up his ankles before he pushed a cloth into his mouth. He pulled out a syringe and bared the agent's neck injecting something that made Peter feel sleepy.

"Stay quiet or your lovely wife and partner are dead." Peter slumped inside the trunk as the lid was closed and he heard the man's footsteps moving away. He could just make out voices.

"I'm Agent Willis, I'll be your escort." Peter started to fade away, the drug making him sleepy as well as the confining nature of the space. It didn't take long for him to pass out.  
**  
(Wolf in the Fold)**

Neal sat in the wheelchair wishing he could just walk. He felt bad making Elizabeth push him but she didn't seem to mind. They made their way up the ramp into the large truck followed soon after by Agent Jones. He talked to the SWAT guy introducing Neal and El. Hughes called Jones over after a moment and he left El and Neal in the SWAT bus for a few to talk to his superior. Elizabeth settled the wheelchair in a corner across from a large metal utility trunk. Neal was staring at the SWAT guy, his face looking thoughtful a moment. El was looking around with a worried expression, Neal looking up at her and grasping her hand gently in his.

"Something the matter?" She shook her head, walking a few feet away to peer outside at Jones, Hughes and the rest of the crowd of agents swarming around the hospital parking lot. She was searching for something.

"Peter, didn't he just walk over here a few minutes ago? I don't see him." Neal blinked realizing she was right. Willis smiled at them both, walking over to the doors and closing them with an obvious _click_ of the lock. Neal felt the vehicle start to move, opening his mouth to speak but pausing when he saw a gun appear in the officer's hand. Willis... Now he remembered. _HE_ had been the one who arrested him at the Burke's. He'd called him by name the day Peter was hurt. Neal narrowed his eyes at the man, pulling El back protectively. Willis kept smiling.

"One big happy family. Don't worry. We're only leaving your security patrol behind. Agent Burke is safely locked up in the trunk there." He pointed at the padlocked trunk with the gun, a stifled gasp exiting El's mouth. She suddenly looked angrier than Neal had ever seen her but he held her back afraid of what Willis might do. Not that he didn't want to strangle the man himself but without any kind of protection, they were sitting ducks. Willis chuckled.

"She has spirit. I'm surprised you're not the one trying to wring my neck, Caffrey." Neal glared at the man, voice low.

"In due time. So, you sold out to Wilkes or is he blackmailing you?" Willis clucked his tongue.

"Neither, he's my brother. I changed my name to hide the fact so I could help him out. Can't make much in this business without being dirty at some point." Neal felt himself suddenly wanting to strangle the man. Peter worked hard to be an honest Fed and this man was making law enforcement look like crooks. El clung to Neal despite her obvious concern for her husband and anger at the men who hurt him and captured them. Willis pulled out some plastic ties and made a motion for Neal to stand up.

"We normally use those rings on the wall of the truck for stowing weapons and equipment, but today we're going to strap you in. Make sure your trip is _safe_." Willis threw the ties to Elizabeth who looked at them and the man with a glare.

"Tie Caffrey up or I shoot him and your husband right here." El nodded with a resigned look, Neal limping with her help to the wall of the truck and holding up his hands as she secured him to one of the rings. Willis had her do his ankles too then move away as he checked the ties.

"Good job, Mrs. Burke. Now, hold out your arms." She turned to Neal and he watched helplessly as El obeyed and Willis bound her and secured her ties to a ring near the utility trunk.

"Thought you might want to be by your husband's side." She glared at him starting to curse but he slapped her and pushed a rag in her mouth, pulling tape over it. Willis did the same to Neal, when he protested her treatment, before sitting on the floor near the doors that condescending smile still firmly planted on his lips.

"It's a lucky thing you had your anklet removed if only temporarily. Such a shame about your girlfriend." Neal glared at the man pulling on his bonds and cursing through his gag. Willis laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do your best not to make either of your friend's a widower, Caffrey." Neal blinked wide-eyed at the man, glancing over at El and the trunk, still pulling on his bonds despite the pain in his shoulder. His wound had healed but it was still only a few days after the event. The doctor told him to be careful not to tear the sutures open. Neal held himself up as straight as he could on his tip toes so his arms could rest a bit. Willis just sat and watched them, always smiling. Now that he had the chance, Neal notice that Willis did resemble Wilkes. He was thinking about this when something caught his attention.

It took Neal a few minutes to register the sound but whenever they'd hit a bump, there was a low tapping sound masked within. He perked up a bit listening. He smiled to himself linking eyes with El when she glanced at him. She heard it too. He blinked at her in acknowledgment and she tried to act like she didn't hear it. Willis seemed unaware so that was something. Peter was at least masking the sound with vehicle noise so Neal had ample time to listen and translate.

_W - I - L - L - I - S - W - A - S - A - C - C - O - M - P - L - I -_

Willis walked over after a moment and kicked hard on the trunk, leaning over and whispering loud enough for all to hear:

"Stop making noise before I shoot someone." The noise stopped mid-tap so Neal had very little other than Peter saying Willis was Wilkes' accomplice when Peter had been hurt. Neal felt his expression darken. Willis sat on the trunk, cocking and uncocking the gun near El, her face pale, body shuddering with each click. Willis smiled more broadly.

After a while the truck came to a stop, Willis standing up and stretching leisurely. He heard a tap from the outside cab and tapped back.

"Sounds like we're finally at our destination, folks." The back doors opened and several men rushed in, splitting into groups to take the prisoners individually. Neal struggled as they grabbed El, cursing at them through his gag. Someone held a cloth over her mouth and she slumped, two figures carrying her out of sight. Neal kept struggling as two of the goons pushed a rag to his face. Something sweet filled his nostrils and he passed out but not before seeing them pull a barely conscious Peter from the trunk.

**(Double Agent)**

Jones walked with El and Neal over to the SWAT bus, talking briefly with the man inside. He noticed Peter was missing but figured he was floating around talking to some of the agents before they left. El seemed relaxed as did Neal. The young man had been more than happy to know they'd be leaving the hospital. Jones kept thinking the SWAT guy looked familiar but he couldn't think where he knew him from. Hughes called him over around that time and Jones excused himself.

"Everything's ready, sir." Hughes nodded, a grim smile on his face.

"Good. Everyone's in the bus? Willis is one of the best, I'm told." Jones nodded, still trying to think where he knew the man from. Willis... He dug into his pocket and finally found what he was looking for. It was the card from the arresting officer when Neal was taken. Officer Jake Willis. He was the insider! Jones turned to tell Hughes when the SWAT bus took off suddenly.

"What the hell is going on?! Jones?" The agent was already on the phone having people pursue the vehicle.

"Willis... he's the accomplice!" Jones passed the card along to Hughes telling him about everything. Hughes looked livid, barking orders. Jones left along with several other agents in pursuit chasing the vehicle until they lost it in afternoon traffic.

"Dammit! We lost them! Have someone watch the street cams to track them! Check the airports and exits to the city." Jones heard an affirmative from the others and headed back towards headquarters to get backups.

**(Brothers Grim)**

Peter woke up to a hard slap on his cheek. His head swung back from the blow, jarring him into wakefulness as he opened his eyes and focused. He was tied to a wooden chair, arms bound securely behind him, knees and ankles also bound to the legs tightly. Something was stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. He blinked up at a blurry figure finally focusing enough to see it was Wilkes. The man was smiling.

"Well we have our Fed... is his lovely wife and partner awake yet?" Peter turned his head to see who Wilkes was talking to and saw Willis.

"Caffrey's coming around but Mrs. Burke is still sleeping. Got any ideas?" Wilkes turned with a devious grin, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Peter struggled, muffled curses coming from him. Wilkes shook his head.

"Let her sleep. We have the two we need for now." Willis nodded, dragging Caffrey bound and gag towards Peter and tossing him on the floor with a thud. Neal gave a weak groan, Peter looking down at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Burke, your pet con is ok for now. Besides, I owe Neal plenty of pay back before I'm done with him." Wilkes dragged the young man up by the hair.

"Wake up Caffrey, if you know what's good for you and your keeper." Neal moved a bit more, his eyes finally opening up and rolling slowly towards the criminal. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to free himself of Wilkes' hold but just groaned as the man twisted him where his shoulder wound was.

"I don't think this has healed yet." Wilkes pulled hard on his bad shoulder again till a few spots of blood started to bleed through his tan shirt.

"Ah, I was right. Now... we have a little game I like to call "_cooperation._" You both get to participate. It's essential you understand how the rules work."

**(The Game)**

Neal did his best to stay upright on the narrow rickety stool under his feet. He was just barely able to stand upon it, his arms bound behind him, legs secured above and below the knees as well as at the ankles. A knotted rope was taut around his throat and over a rafter. Behind him Peter was in the same position on another stool. They were back to back, secured to one another by a good foot of rope at the wrist. If either should fall, the other would fall too and both of them would end up hanging. Neal tried not to move and he could feel Peter tensing as well behind him. They held hands occasionally trying to secure one another as well as for the occasional morse code tapping back and forth between palms. They were still gagged and Wilkes and Willis stood below them watching curiously.

"So the game's begun but it's slow and unexciting." Neal heard a crackling sound then a muffled cry from Peter, feeling his friend about to fall. He yanked back on the rope, gripping at his friend's hands. Peter righted himself after a moment. Neal tapped into Peter's hand:

_O - K_

Peter tapped back shakily:

_Y_

Neal tapped back:

_G - O - O - D_

Wilkes and Willis were now each in front of Neal and Peter respectively. Wilkes glanced up at Neal, his usual condescending smile in place. Neal wasn't prepared for what happened next. Wilkes jabbed something that sent a shock through his left leg and entire body, the young man collapsing as the stool fell beneath him. He hung there a few inches off the ground, hearing another clatter as Peter was pulled down as well. Wilkes pulled out a gun and pointed it at Neal. He closed his eyes hearing the report and falling to the floor, his noose cut. Neal struggled, watching Peter hanging still. Neal rolled over and stuck his body beneath his friend's feet supporting him. Willis kicked the con hard but Neal didn't move, his hip still supporting Peter's weight despite everything. His chest hurt his breath catching in his throat as he fought the pain of Wilkes' jab to his leg and Willis' beating.

"How noble of you Caffrey. _Make sure he feels it_." Wilkes crouched down and jabbed the device into Neal's wounded shoulder, a jolt of pain and electricity flowing into the young man as another kick came from behind. Neal twitched and slumped. Peter looked down, still supported by the unconscious Neal and poked at his friend with his foot. The young man didn't move.

"Cut him down." Peter kept poking at Neal as Willis cut him down and he collapsed near his friend. Neal didn't move, his eyes partially open, only the whites showing. The young man's face was slack. He didn't seem alive till he saw Wilkes slap Neal's face. Neal twitched slightly, eyes rolling back to blue then closing. Peter struggled in Willis' grasp till the officer held a gun to his head.

"Stop moving or your wife is next. Understand?" Peter nodded slowly, looking over at the sleeping figure of his wife in the corner. His eyes moved back to Neal as the young man was being dragged to a corner of the room by Wilkes. Neal's arms were strung up over his head as he was tied to the wall, still unconscious. Wilkes walked back and crouched before the Fed.

"Now... what do we do with you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**What About Peter 6**

=====================

Jones looked over the surveillance film from street cams until they found the vehicle they were looking for. It had headed into the warehouse side of the city then disappeared into one of a hundred or more storage facilities off camera. At least they had an idea what side of town Peter, Neal and Elizabeth might be held in. Jones started to facilitate groups of agents to search the area under Hughes orders getting a few clues where Wilkes and his accomplice might be from his stand-in from prison. The man had finally started to talk after they had promised him protection.

**(Cold Storage)**

Peter shivered inside the small freezer. He was still bound and gagged, kicking at the lid in hopes it would pop open but after the first kick he knew it was fruitless and had stopped. He could hear the padlock jingling when he did kick at it, his recent attempts more to keep warm than to escape. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the freezer but he was losing feeling in his arms and his face had already started to go numb. Peter could remember training for different situations that might come up at the academy but being locked in a freezer was not one of them. He shifted his weight in the empty container and tried to move as much as he could to keep himself conscious. His chest hurt as he breathed through his nose slow and deliberate, trying to keep from panicking or otherwise hyperventilating. If he had his mouth open, it might be easier but he had to at least try to remain calm for Neal and El's sake if not his own.

At some point, Peter started to hallucinate. He found himself back at home getting up in bed and looking around. The bedroom looked the same but he was shivering, pulling the comforter closer around him as El rolled over and hugged him gently.

"Peter? What's wrong?" He just kept shivering, teeth chattering as she felt at his forehead and gasped.

"Honey, you have a fever! Let me get you some aspirin. I'll be right back." Peter felt his wife get up out of bed and walk away but he wanted to turn and grab her hand. He did finally turn, calling out to her.

"El... don't..." He couldn't say anything else, the words catching in his throat as he felt the cold seeping into his very soul. He started to shudder uncontrollably, losing all feeling in his body. Peter thought he saw Elizabeth standing over him looking worried.

"Peter? Peter... I'm calling a doctor. Peter..."

Someone poked at him, nudging him gently.

"Peter? Peter wake up. It's Elizabeth. Peter?" Her voice sounded so real. Peter thought maybe he had died and she was there. He smiled slightly to himself despite everything and finally opened his eyes. The scene was hazy at first, a dim light from the corner of his vision and a shadowy silhouette crouched beside him but then it cleared and he saw her.

"E...El?" His voice stuttered slightly, his body still coping from the cold. She nodded, brushing at his hair gently and kissing him on the lips. He smiled again. He was alive or this was some extremely vivid hallucination.

"I'm here, Peter." She kissed him on the lips once again and he smiled. Maybe this wasn't a dream but if it was, at least he had El with him.

"Where... are... " He couldn't continue, his teeth still chattering as he thawed out. Elizabeth was rubbing his arms and face gently to get some circulation flowing back in him. Peter glanced around at the little dull gray room they were in. It was no larger than 10 x 15 at worse with a metal door on the far end. Neal was no where to be seen. El kept hugging him and trying to keep him warm as he shivered on the floor. At least he was untied and El was ok but he wondered what had happened to his partner.

"Peter, do you think..." Her voice shook as she spoke but she only paused a moment before she continued.

"... do you think they'll find us?" El sounded so despondent, her eyes shiny with tears when she looked at him. She was trying to be strong he knew that and he lifted his hand to caress her face.

"I think Jones... will. Don't... worry." She nodded, smiling slightly and curling up next to him. El felt warm and it made the chill seep out of him as he held her close. It hurt him that she had to endure this but at least they were together. He couldn't imagine the times she worried about him out in the field not knowing where or how he was. Peter thought about Neal and wondered how he was holding up.

"El... is Neal ok?" He felt her move and shake her head.

"I... don't know. I woke up in this room and then they brought you in pale and frozen." Peter nodded, stroking her hair and trying to keep her close to him. He felt tired despite all the anger and rage at the situation. They not only tried to kill him and Neal but they had to involve El. If anything, he'd make Wilkes and his brother pay. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it.

**(Tick Tock)**

Neal woke up to the feeling of something wet and warm against his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his shoulder. His tan linen shirt had soaked through with blood when Wilkes had tore at his wound. It hurt like hell from that and the other device that had been jabbed into his shoulder earlier. His leg still stung, a bit of blood showing through his slacks. Neal tried to move but he was secured tightly to a flat gurney, arms at his sides. He struggled enough to test the bonds but they didn't budge and he could see nothing to unlock. The young man sighed through his gag, eyes glancing around the room as he tried to find a means to get him out of the restraints. It was some kind of utility closet, large and full of shelving that had been pushed far enough back to make room for the gurney and some other "_equipment_" that Neal didn't want to know what it was for. He started to have some terrible flashbacks to the _Hawser Clinic_, shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind.

He heard a door open after a little while and tried to turn his head to look but it was restrained he couldn't move it much more than an inch one way or the other if even that much. Someone grasped his hair and pulled his head back. It was Wilkes. The man smiled menacingly at him.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. My friend here would like to make your acquaintance. Neal Caffrey meet Doctor Tunis." Neal saw a Middle Eastern looking man standing just behind Wilkes. The man looked nice enough with thin black rimmed glasses but there was a certain strange glint to his eyes that made Neal think of the dentist, hospitals and other things he hated. He struggled slightly, a muffled sound coming from his taped lips. Wilkes smiled.

"I guess you figured out why he's here. I'll just sit over here and watch. Some just retribution from our last endeavor. If you survive maybe I'll let you go." Neal pulled helplessly at his bonds, the doctor just smiling kindly at him despite the odd glint to his eyes. The man's accent was slight, voice kind but clinical.

"It's ok, Mr. Caffrey. I'm a professional. Trust me." Neal just blinked up, eyes wide. He could just make out the man pulling on latex gloves from the small table beside the gurney. Tunis picked up something that looked like a large bottle brush only it was entirely metal with little spikes. Another item was lifted up as the first was dropped back to the table. It was some kind pin cushion looking item with a large group of pins stuck into it. Neal gulped. Tunis pulled a large thin needle from it and eyed it admiringly.

"This will only hurt... nothing else." Neal pulled at his bonds helplessly, the needle pushed into his temple slowly, deliberately. It burned like someone had stuck him in a fire. He thrashed slightly before another needle was stuck into his other temple and more fire filled him from the site. His face flushed red from trying to scream through his gag. He heard Wilkes from somewhere nearby, laughter in his voice.

"Take your time, Tunis. I have all day to enjoy the show."

**(Lost)**

Several hours passed, or so it felt as Peter's body warmed up and he stopped shivering. El stuck close to him, keeping him alert by talking to him and checking him when he slept. They heard the door opening and Peter sat up, El by his side holding his hand tightly. They saw a man with a gun first holding them at bay before another two figures came into view and dragged a very ragged and limp Neal Caffrey, dropping him in the middle of the room. The man with the gun kept them in his sights as the other two men left. The door closed and locked with a resounding clang. Peter pushed himself up to a sitting position with his wife's help and crawled towards the unconscious form of Neal. The young man didn't move. He seemed unusually still, Peter feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a faint beat under his fingers and just sensed a shallow breath.

"Help me with him." El nodded and they moved Neal into a better position, Peter removed his blazer and rolled it up under his friend's head. Neal's face was flushed and covered with a thin sheen of sweat, jaw slack. His eyes were closed tightly, streaks of tears still visible. His face twitched slightly but otherwise he didn't move. Neal felt warm but not feverish, hair sticking to his face damply. Peter could only imagine what they had done to him. He removed his shirt till he was down to just his tee and started to dress his friend's shoulder wound. It had bled heavily beneath the tan linen shirt. Peter wanted to cry but he had to be strong for El if not Neal and he wasn't sure if he broke down he could handle much of anything. He bit his tongue and kept wrapping the wound till it was sufficiently covered. El hugged him and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"He'll be ok. We'll be ok." Peter nodded, his face set in a permanent grimace. He wanted to open the door and beat every last one of Wilkes men till they were bloodied and bruised. He must have been thinking hard about revenge because he felt someone turn his head gently and El's face stared at him worriedly.

"Peter?" He blinked at her and realized both his hands were curled up into tight fists. He tried to relax, standing up unsteadily and pacing the room. His legs were a bit shaky at first then slowly he could walk without limping. El stood up at some point and made him sit down again. They just waited to see what was going to happen, Neal still unconscious on the floor.

"I wanted to blame him for this." Peter looked down at Neal, his expression softening.

"I know it's not his fault. He didn't ask for this. Neal would never have let you or I get involved with his business. I just wish..." Peter took the young man's hand in his own and held it. El put a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled softly.

"He's a very private person. I can only imagine how hard it must be to feel you have nobody you can really trust. But he trusts you, Peter. He's told you that." Peter nodded still holding Neal's hand in his.

"I want to trust him. I do trust him in many ways or I wouldn't have let him into my home or kept him as my partner." He turned to her and she nodded, hugging him.

"I know what you mean. Neal's very easy to like. There's something gentle and childlike about him." El smiled down at the unconscious Neal and brushed his hair gently. He gave a weak groan but otherwise didn't move. Peter and El looked at one another.

"Wilkes is going to pay for this. Prison just isn't good enough for him." El nodded, her own expression finally showing some anger but she patted him gently.

"Jones will come, Peter. Hughes will help him find us."

**(Swarming the Fort)**

It took Jones and crew a few hours but they managed to pin down the exact warehouse that Wilkes and Willis were using for their hide out. It was a matter of getting a SWAT group among others together and make sure the perimeter was surrounded without it being obvious. They had to know where Peter, El and Neal were before they went inside and started shooting.

"Any news from the infared views they're making? I need to know where our people are at before we go in." Jones waited for a reply, a crackle of static from the walkie talkie. He heard a beep as someone answered back.

"Looks like there's about 20 people in the building but three are huddled in a corner at the moment in the rear of the warehouse. Those might be our hostages. There's at least one guard on that area." Jones nodded, speaking into the walkie talkie again.

"Ok, spread everyone out so that we have enough people in that area to break in without any unnecessary casualties. Take Wilkes and Willis alive if possible but treat them as arm and dangerous." He heard an affirmative as everyone broke off to storm the warehouse. 


	7. Chapter 7

**What About Peter 7  
=================**

Neal hadn't moved in over an hour since being brought back by Wilkes' men. El and Peter were beginning to worry about him, checking his pulse and breath. The young man was alive but he wasn't reacting to anything. Peter started to check his friend for something that would have caused this. He had seen Neal kicked and shocked earlier but the young man had been moving if only a little, reacting to the pain. Peter gave a little ouch sound as his finger touched something on the back of the con's neck. El looked at him curiously as they gently flipped Neal over and just noticed a thin needle stuck at the base of his skull. Peter blanched recognizing the type of needle if only from common knowledge.

"Acupuncture needle. Dammit! Hold him El, I need to take this out slowly." Elizabeth nodded, holding Neal in her arms gently, stroking his hair as Peter worked on removing the item. He had barely pulled it when Neal started to move slightly, a slight groan coming from his throat. Peter kept gently pulling the item out, getting more reactions from the young man as he started to thrash just a bit, face contorting. El leaned over and held Neal closer to keep him still, whispering in his ear:

"Calm down, Neal. Peter's trying to help you. You have to stay still." She felt him grab her arm and squeeze it tightly, his head nodding ever so slightly. He cried out a few times, El continuing to hold him close as Peter finally held up the item. Neal went limp again in El's arms, his face shiny with sweat. Peter checked his friend's pulse and it was stronger, his breathing less shallow.

"I think he's going to be ok. Wilkes is a sadist. I hope Jones or another agent shoots him or I will." Peter hissed, looking at his partner cradled in his wife's arms. El nodded, laying the young man down again on the floor, the blazer pushed under his head. He seemed more relaxed now.

"I wouldn't mind shooting him myself." El's voice was matter of fact and not her usual self under the circumstances. Peter blinked in surprise but moved over and hugged her close for comfort. That's what he loved about her. El was tough but he wished they hadn't been through this ordeal. She nestled into his arms and they leaned back against the wall near Neal. This had been the worse thing they had been through together he thought but they'd survive. They had to if Wilkes was to come to justice.

The door opened after a while and the gun man appeared again. He moved aside, gun still pointed at them and Wilkes suddenly stood there smiling. Two more men were behind him and moved forward when he pointed at Elizabeth. Peter shook his head, standing between his wife and the two men but they slammed him against the wall hard, stunning the Fed as Elizabeth was taken away. Wilkes crouched beside Peter, gun cocked against the man's skull.

"Let's see how your wife likes our resident acupuncturist. Neal's already had a taste of the therapy." Peter attempted to rise despite the threat of the gun, feeling the butt of it cracked against the side of his head. He slumped to the floor, head swimming. Peter could hear the echo of retreating footsteps then the clang of the door echoing into darkness.

**(Change of Plans)**

Wilkes walked behind the crying Elizabeth Burke as the two men moved her along the corridor. Someone ran up from behind the crook and he turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. The man looked winded.

"Wilkes, they're outside." Wilkes blinked, his smile unfailing.

"Who's outside? I don't know what you're talking about." The man caught his breath and finished.

"The Feds. Everyone! They're outside waiting to storm the place." Wilkes smile finally faded enough to show he was nervous. He turned to see Elizabeth watching him curiously, tears still streaming down her face but there seemed to be something else there now. He frowned and whispered something to one of the guy's holding her. They moved down the corridor with El in tow as Wilkes followed the messenger and went to find his brother. Willis was in one of the main areas of the warehouse cleaning a large pistol. He glanced up as his brother entered the space.

"So, you finally get your revenge. Can we go now?" Willis sounded a bit blase' considering. His law abiding ruse was finally thrown off for good. He knew he was free of it now that the Feds knew he was involved. Wilkes frowned but nodded.

"The Feds are outside. You might be joining me in prison this time around or somewhere far warmer depending." Willis stood up and smiled.

"Warmer might be worth it over pretending to care for the pathetic fools who think law enforcement is there to save their butts from themselves. So what's your plan? I know you meant to kill Caffrey but what about the Fed and his wife?" Wilkes shrugged.

"Damned if we do; Damned if we don't. We can go in a blaze of glory." He motioned for his brother to follow him.

**(Awakening)**

Neal could hear voices, that much he knew, off in the distance speaking to him. Everything sounded far and he felt as if he had sunk under the cold ocean waves and was drifting slowly downwards into the depths. He wanted to shiver or even to draw a breath but he was trapped in this cocoon both shut off and protected from everything. He thought he could feel a hand on his face, breath on his cheek, something wet maybe and salty but his mind was too far gone to recognize anything more than a stray hint. He stayed that way a while before something changed.

He thought the voices had come a little closer, the water now a bit shallower, more light reaching down through the cold ocean waves. He tried to peer through it all but still there was little his body could react to other than the knowledge of something there out of reach. Then Neal felt it: _pain_. It started off with a single wave then several followed it with aftershocks. He felt his throat tighten up as he began to cry out. Someone was holding him, talking to him softly, their breath warm against his ear and familiar.

"Calm down, Neal. Peter's trying to help you. You have to stay still." He tried to fight the hold, the pain becoming unbearable but they whispered softly to him and he knew the voice was right. Finally he could feel, his senses returning again as the world came back to him and he to it but it was a shock. Neal slumped in their arms and felt warmth around him as he surfaced for a moment and then faded back into darkness only this time he knew he was safe.

*********

Neal had a nightmare. He could hear El crying. Peter was talking to her calmly, his own voice shaky with emotion.

"He didn't feel any pain. I just wish I could have been there. Wilkes will pay for this. I'll make sure of it." Neal opened his eyes and saw sky above him, wisps of thin white clouds gray and dreary floating by. The wind was light but cool, the hint of Winter still there. He found his arms were crossed over his chest and he lay in something lined in soft white satin. _No..._ he thought. _Not this. I'm not... Peter! El! I'm not... no... NO! _

Neal woke up, his face dripping with sweat. He shivered, body still aching from past abuse. His eyes focused and roved around trying to figure out if he was truly awake. He noted the gray drab room he was in trying to make sense of things. An arm lay across him but it wasn't his, a watch around the wrist that looked familiar to him. Peter. That was Peter's watch. Neal turned and found the man laying beside him on the floor, eyes closed, a large lump on the side of the agent's forehead. He moved as best he could and nudged his friend gently.

"Pe...ter? Peter?" Neal pushed himself weakly to a sitting position and gently rolled his friend onto his back. Peter's face was slack but he was breathing and had a strong pulse when Neal checked. He wondered what had happened, his own memories fuzzy, something he was glad for at the moment. He suddenly noticed that El was missing making Neal panic. She had been here holding him earlier. He was certain of it. Where... His expression turned sad, face flushed with guilt. His fault... everything. Wilkes was after him but because he had Peter for a partner, he'd been targeted as had El. Dammit!

Neal shifted his weight looking around and seeing the door. It had a lock he could probably pick if he had the right tools but he'd have no way of knowing what was on the other side. He looked around for some other way they might get out and saw it. It blended in to the background quite cleverly but it was all he needed if he could find something to pick the screws off of. He saw a metal needle on the floor not too far from where Peter lay. It looked familiar to the young man, a shiver running through him.

Dr. Tunis. Neal pushed himself away from the item, his eyes wide as he remembered his ordeal suddenly. Everything came back in a rush, his muffled screams ringing clearly in his ears as it all flooded back to him. He covered his ears and curled up on the floor, knees pressed tightly to his chest. He couldn't breath as he fought back being ill.

_"This will only hurt... nothing else."_

Neal winced at the memories as they hit him like so many punches and blows. Finally he just slumped against the cement floor exhausted as the reverie ended. He shuddered his mind blanking but another part of him started to call to him. He could hear it in the background yelling at him.

_"Get up... come on. Peter and El are depending on you."_

Neal shook his head, tears rolling down his face but the voice continued.

_"Cowboy up. Peter's been there for you. You can do this. Just get up and do what you do best." _

Neal shook his head again but opened his eyes and looked at the grating again. He saw another him standing there pointing.

_"Do this, Neal. You owe him and El if not yourself. Get them out of here!"_

Neal finally nodded reluctantly, making himself move after a moment. The other Neal smiled and pointed at the needle.

"It won't bite you know. This is where you excel. Peter's depending on you."

Neal dragged his body over to the shiny metal needle and picked it up despite everything. He was goaded on by himself into making it into a makeshift screw driver. He crawled over to the grating and started to remove the screws quietly but with some effort and soon had one corner off then another. Finally he removed all but the last screw and lay the grating down on the floor. He peered inside the ventilation shaft and saw it was just big enough for him to crawl through with his friend in tow. It was an older building so the shafts were larger than usual. Neal turned and pulled Peter towards the shaft and pushed him inside. He put the screws back into the grate and started to ease it back into place so it blended in again. Once he was satisfied his other self waved from the other side and disappeared.

**(Enter Calvary, Stage Right)**

Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded like bad news for Wilkes. He saw her expression as she heard the news from the messenger standing near him. The place was surrounded. She wanted to gloat but knew better under the circumstances, her fear of the unknown keeping her anger in check. She worried about Peter having seen him slammed up against the wall. El had been yanked out too soon to see what else had happened but Wilkes had looked satisfied when leaving so she could only fear the worse. After a moment of whispering, the two men holding her pulled her down the hallway and into another room like the one she had been in but now she was alone. She stood there shivering, arms pulled around her tight and tried to think positive. If what she overheard was true, then it wouldn't be long before Jones and the rest of the agency stormed the place. At least that's what she was hoping.

It wasn't long before she had to sit down and relax. She was tense and her legs were hurting. El leaned against the wall and tried to imagine herself at home on the sofa, Peter holding her as she nestled against him. She closed her eyes and almost thought she could feel him there with her. The illusion would have continued but for a scratching sound nearby. El sat up looking around for the source and saw the door start to open slowly. A man with a large rifle, helmet and body armor stood before her. It took her a moment to realize it was a SWAT person.

"One hostage located in far West corridor of building." She heard the crackle of a walkie talkie and the figure lowered their gun and someone else came up behind them. It was Jones. She thought she must be dreaming.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" She just stared at him a moment then finally nodded, standing when he helped her up.

"Found Elizabeth Burke alive and in good condition. Moving out." Jones removed his jacket and put it around her as they led her out of the room, SWAT people swarming all over the corridor. She saw her guards in the corner, one dead one obviously wounded and being cuffed. El turned away from the scene as Jones led her down the hall. They ended up at a large garage entrance opened up and filled with any number of Feds. She felt a slight relief at the sight.

"Jones?" He nodded, barking orders at a few people before he turned to face her.

"Peter? Neal?" He shook his head.

"We're still looking for them. They weren't in the cell."


	8. Chapter 8

**What About Peter 8  
===================**

Neal crawled through any number of ventilation tunnels, Peter in tow but none of the vents led out to anything other than other cells. He didn't want to be trapped in another room not knowing how to get out or who was on the other side. Neal sighed, laying his friend down for a moment as he saw another grating ahead and movement. He crawled towards the lit grill and saw figures moving around inside. More of Wilkes men. He grimaced, running a hand through his hair and trying to figure out what to do. He didn't have long to decide as he heard a quiet groan of metal behind him. He turned to see the shaft start to collapse where he had left Peter. Neal crawled back as quickly as he could, grasping his friend as the panel cracked open and they fell through. The young man managed to put himself between Peter and the floor but his knee that Wilkes had jabbed earlier took the brunt of the fall. Neal winced and nearly passed out from the pain.

Neal found they had fallen into a small living area with a kitchenette. He gently nudged Peter's limp form off of him and made sure he was ok. The young man pushed himself over to a pile of sheets on a nearby cot and grabbed one, ripping it up into strips and made a wrap for his knee. It would have to work for now as he stood and took his friend up in a fireman's carry. Neal looked around the room for anything useful. He found some items that would help in lock picking and something else: a small automatic. It was loaded, Wilkes wouldn't have it any other way. Neal sighed and reluctantly pushed the gun into his belt, easing himself and Peter out into the hallway. No sign of anyone so he pushed to the right, a faint hint of light and a door in the distance.

"We were wondering where you went." Neal heard the cocking of a gun and turned slowly. Willis stood there, a small pistol in his hand pointed right at them. Neal thought about the gun on his belt but he was still holding Peter up so he had no way to grab it without dropping his friend. Willis smiled at him.

"I think my brother wanted to have the honor but I'll just have to tell him I did him a favor in his absence."

**(Not on my watch...)**

Peter thought he felt someone dragging him along. A familiar voice was talking to him off and on in quiet tones. He opened his eyes a crack but could see very little. It looked like he was in a tunnel of some sort but then he could be dreaming. Peter could hear someone behind him but he couldn't move so he just listened, hearing someone curse softly before another noise interrupted them. The surface he was on seemed to be sinking in and a soft groaning of metal or something else filled his ears. Peter grasped weakly at the surface but it was smooth like metal and cool and he couldn't get a hold. His head still swam too much for him to stay awake for long but just as he felt himself about to fall, strong hands grasped at him. They still fell but he felt arms around him protecting him as they bounced off the hard floor.

_Neal?_ He could just make out his friend's face looking down at him, a look of pain on the young man's face. Neal scooted out of view as Peter felt himself falling back into a light unconsciousness. He was only vaguely aware of being picked up and dragged along again. Neal must be carrying him. Peter wanted to wake up and help, ask about El. What had happened to his wife?

"We were wondering where you went." Peter heard that voice and knew who it belonged to. Jake Willis, the man in the SWAT bus. He felt anger rise in him despite his current condition. The cocking of a gun drew his attention and his now barely open eyes to the figure before him. Willis was blurry but that didn't mean Peter couldn't recognize him. He felt Neal freeze, still holding the Fed up but obviously unarmed. Peter slumped in his friend's arms and that's when he saw something completely out of place.

"I think my brother wanted to have the honor but I'll just have to tell him I did him a favor in his absence." Willis pulled the trigger but Peter slumped to the left enough he yanked Neal off balance, the bullet just missing his partner. Peter grabbed the gun off Neal's belt and pulled the trigger as they fell to the floor. Willis just smiled before he wavered slightly, a red stain appearing on his chest. The crook collapsed to the ground and lay still. Peter dropped the gun, someone nudging him gently, sitting him up against the wall.

"Peter?" He nodded to his friend and smiled weakly.

"Hey, I see you got us out. Where's... El?" He coughed a bit, slumping over to one side as he watched Neal try to keep him awake. He felt a slap to his face but his little moment of adrenalin had run out.

**()()()()**

Neal felt Peter slipping in his arms but he was frozen as he watched Willis with the gun. He saw the man pull the trigger but something pulled him off balance to the left and he just felt the passing of the bullet miss him by inches. Someone grasped at his belt and another report was heard. Willis smiled down at him, his face paler though. Neal watched as a small red stain began to grow on the man's chest. The crook looked surprised but he kept smiling ever so slightly as he collapsed to the ground and stopped moving. Neal gave a sigh of relief, turning at the sound of someone breathing hard beside him on the floor. It was Peter.

"Peter?" The Fed nodded at him sleepily, his eyes rolling around in their sockets. His friend didn't look well but he answered back.

"Hey, I see you got us out. Where's El?" Peter coughed, Neal trying to make him comfortable but his friend slumped over to the floor, eyes rolling back. Neal nudged his friend and slapped him lightly on the face but Peter had passed out again. He looked around unsure of what to do. Neal heard a buzzing sound and looked down at the dead Willis. He limped over to the crook and found a cell phone. He waited for the phone to stop buzzing then made a quick call out.

"Jones, FBI..." Neal sighed in relief and answered.

"It's Neal." He heard a loud intake of breath on the other end.

"NEAL?! Where are you?" Neal shook his head looking around.

"I don't know. We're near a door but Peter's in bad shape and we don't know where Elizabeth is." He was trying not to be panicked but he was running out of strength.

"Jones, Willis is dead. I'm going to get us outside this door and hope it's an exit. Can you track this phone?" Neal waited to hear what Jones was going to say when someone tackled him. The phone went flying and bounced off the floor and wall with a crack.

"You're like a cockroach. I squash you and you just come back." Wilkes voice whispered in Neal's ear as he was held down. He suddenly felt his bad knee kicked hard. Neal cried out in agony, Wilkes taking the opportunity to pull his arms back behind him and secure them with a plastic tie. Wilkes dragged the young man over to the wall and tied him to a nearby pipe.

"I know _you_ didn't shoot my brother so it must have been your "_partner_" here. Wilkes kicked him in the knee again, Neal slumping where he hung against the wall as the pain overcame him.

"I guess I won't kill you after all, Caffrey. Someone has to tell the poor grieving widow why they allowed her husband to die unnecessarily." He grinned at the young man, turning as he picked up the gun from Willis' hand and pointed it at the unconscious Peter.

"It's a shame really, I would have let him live if I could have killed you, but this is so much more satisfying." Neal felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to say something but he was in too much pain, his breath coming in panting gasps. He heard the report of the pistol and closed his eyes, warm tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. What was he going to tell Elizabeth? How could he face her after this? Was she ok?

"Put the gun down!" Neal opened his eyes and turned at the sound of someone shouting from his right. It was Jones and he had a gun pointed at Wilkes. It wasn't fair. Peter was already dead. He knew that.

"I said, PUT... THE GUN... DOWN!" Neal notice Wilkes wasn't moving but the smile was still there. The man turned slightly and looked at Neal, a red stain growing on his chest just before he fell to the ground near his brother, the gun still in his hand. Suddenly the room was filled with sound and people.

"Suspects contained. Agents down!" Jones was barking out orders as other men in SWAT uniforms and armor with weapons swarmed over and started to check Neal and Peter. Jones was at Peter's side first checking his boss as Neal watched.

"We need a gurney stat!" Neal blinked, his hands freed as he collapsed to the ground and sat there staring and feeling like he could hurl. Jones approached him and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Caffrey, you ok?" Neal was staring at Peter, his mind still wondering how he was. Jones noticed and smiled.

"He wasn't hit." Neal turned his eyes to Jones and felt a smile form on his lips. The agent patted him on the shoulder again.

"Now, can you walk?" Neal shook his head, looking down at his wrapped knee. Jones nodded and whistled as he called for another gurney.

"Don't worry. We have paramedics coming." Neal nodded, feeling himself start to fade just a bit as the pain and excitement of the past few days started to wash over him. He thought he heard Jones talking to him but he couldn't be sure as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

**(*I'm worried now, but I won't be worried long)**

Elizabeth Burke sat in the back of Jones' car waiting to hear any news about her husband and Neal Caffrey. People swarmed around the vehicle only a couple stayed near the car to be sure she was safe. She pulled Jones' jacket around her as she curled up on the backseat, hands over her ears. She could hear gunshots, shuddering at the sound of each one and hoping nobody was hurt, especially her husband or Neal. Her eyes were warm and wet but she just let the tears fall as she tried to think of other things. At some point she realized it was quiet, the activity around her not so hurried or busy. El sat up and peered cautiously over the edge of the back seat.

She just stared. Someone was being rolled out of the building on a gurney, an ambulance nearby. Elizabeth moved to the driver's side to get a better look and realize it was her husband. She pulled the lock and opened up the door, running past one of the agents posted to watch her. They started after as she ran towards the ambulance crying and calling out.

"PETER! PETER!" She felt a hand grab her arm and stop her when she had run only a few yards away. She pulled at the hand that held her, trying to get to her husband. Jones was at Peter's side and turned seeing her there. He made a motion and the hand let her go. El didn't even glare at the agent who had stopped her continuing her run towards the ambulance and Peter. He was pale and lay still on the stretcher. She took his hand in hers and it was warm. Someone touched her shoulder gently and she saw Jones there.

"Is he... ok?" He smiled at her and nodded.

"He had a nasty bump to the head but they think he'll be ok. He's just resting at the moment." She looked relieved, continuing to hold his hand. One of the EMTs walked up to them and asked if she wanted to ride along. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped into the vehicle with her husband. She turned as Jones waved to her.

"Neal? Is Neal ok?" The agent nodded to her and she looked like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Neal should arrive in the next ambulance. I'll be there soon." El nodded back at Jones as the doors closed and the ambulance took off.

**(Hello, Sleepy Head...)**

Peter remembered pulling the gun from Neal's belt and shooting Wilkes then everything got hazy. He thought he might have been conscious long enough to chat with his friend but now he felt movement. He was in a vehicle strapped to something reasonably soft and someone was holding his hand. Peter could just make out the sounds of people talking around him and touching him at times. He felt something stuck into his arm that felt sharp and he winced slightly. The pain drew him back into the waking world and he found himself looking up at the ceiling of a van. An IV bottle hung to his left and someone was holding that hand. It was El. He blinked looking up at her and seeing her blinked back down at him.

"Peter? Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She bent down and hugged him gently, never letting go of his hand. He pulled his right arm up weakly and hugged her as much as he could. She kissed him gently on the lips and his smile widened.

"What was that for?" She gave a little chuckle, sniffling and wiping at her eyes with her free hand.

"Just cause." Peter pulled her close and kissed her again. He noticed the EMT trying not to watch but smiling regardless as they continued to monitor his vitals. El blushed slightly.

"Peter..." She looked at the EMT and back at her husband who was grinning.

"After everything that happened, I think I have the right to kiss my wife wherever I want." The EMT stifled a giggle as El playfully slapped Peter on the shoulder and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, and I have the right to tell you to behave yourself in public." He nodded solemnly, hugging her again. Peter looked around after a moment, his face searching, brow furrowed with a slightly worried look. El gently turned his face towards her.

"Neal's ok. Jones said he's coming in the next ambulance. We'll see him at the hospital." Peter nodded at her his expression relaxing. She brushed at his hair and he felt himself easing into a semblance of sleep.

"Peter?" He nodded or tried to but he wasn't sure if he did.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered near his ear. He felt himself try to wake enough to answer.

"Not... till we're both too old... to go toge...ther..." Peter felt her kiss him again on the cheek as he fell asleep.

**(Reunion)**

Neal woke up to the sound of quiet steady beeping. Actually it seemed to be in stereo as he opened his eyes and found out what was making the sound. He sighed looking around at the sterile room he was now in. He tried to move ever so slightly and felt a slight twinge of pain from various parts of his body, his knee though was the worse. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed and tried to think of other things, biting this lip through the pain till he was able to think straight. He finally opened his eyes again and saw the source of the second set of beeps. Another figure was in a bed across from his on the opposite side of the room. It was Peter Burke.

Peter looked peaceful, his face relaxed and calm. Neal smiled just glad to see his friend and partner was alive. Jones had told him he hadn't been hit by Wilkes but he was the kind of person who had to see for himself. He still wondered about Elizabeth. He hadn't heard anything about her whereabouts. He turned to his left as the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Someone walked in, their shoulder holding the door open as they entered back first. It was Elizabeth. She had her hands full of something and Jones was right behind her.

"Neal..." She turned and smiled seeing him looking at her surprised. Her hands held a few bags that looked like takeout. Jones had a tray with some cups of coffee on it. She held up a finger to her lips and closed the door as Jones followed her in.

"Contraband. Peter woke up early and wanted something other than hospital food." Neal grinned nodding slightly as she walked over and quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead. She walked around the bed and over to a small sitting area, placing the food there and helping Jones with the coffee. El walked back towards him and hugged him gently.

"Thank you for taking care of Peter and me. I never had a chance to tell you." She kissed him again on the cheek. Her eyes looked shiny but she was happy. He was just happy she was here.

"How..." He paused trying to think what to say. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Wilkes heard the Feds arrived and threw me in another room. One of the SWAT people found me and Jones put me in his vehicle till they were able to rescue the both of you. I heard Peter shot Willis?" Neal nodded. She seemed almost satisfied.

"I shouldn't be happy about it but after everything... I don't even want to think about it." She hugged him again and smiled looking over at Peter. He was still sleeping.

"June's been asking about you. Said it's been too quiet around her home without you there. She sent over some of your favorites to wear while you're in the hospital. Figured you'd like something other than their usual fair." He smiled and nodded.

"Tell her thanks for me?" El nodded.

"She's come a few times to visit. You've both been sleeping for about two days. Peter off and on. They said he had a light concussion but nothing else it seems." She brushed a few strands of hair from his face and smiled wistfully.

"Your knee may take a bit to heal but your shoulder is doing better now that they got the sutures back in place. You'll be on crutches." She sighed, hugging him again with a concerned look. He gave her a light squeeze back.

"I've broken a leg once. I'll live. Just glad you're both ok. We didn't know what happened to you. We... I was worried." He could finally say it now. She nodded at him.

"Neal, I think we were all in the dark about things for a while there but now, we're all safe." They both turned at the sound of a low groan from the other bed. It was Peter waking up. Jones stood up and walked over to Neal as El made her way towards her husband. Jones bumped fists with the young man.

"You did good Caffrey. It was hard to trace but we found you guys after a while. I guess they had lead in the building and it was wrecking havoc with the infared." Neal smiled looking across at Peter and El.

"Jones, you did good. I couldn't protect him but you did. Thanks for showing up." Jones shook his head.

"You called. That helped. Got a trace before Wilkes smashed the phone. At least he's history now. One less ghost from your past?" Neal nodded with a slight frown.

"Yeah, one less." He looked over at Peter and El again and wondered if he was doing the right thing staying with them. Being Peter's partner and possibly causing them more trouble. He had a past and people in it like Wilkes who would be willing to come after them at some point. Neal stared up at the ceiling deep in thought when he heard someone cough. He looked over at Peter who was now staring directly at him.

"Hey... You look better." Neal blinked and nodded.

"You too. Thanks." Peter shook his head.

"Don't start that. I'm in a good mood. We had each other's back. Pure and simple." Peter glanced over at Jones and smiled. The agent nodded.

"We're all a team and we did what had to be done. If only I could muss that hair of yours..." Neal scrunched back into his bed a bit, feigning fear.

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try." Neal stuck his tongue out at his friend. Peter started to push himself out of bed but El held him back.

"Honey, the doctor said you're not supposed to strain yourself..." Peter stopped, his eyes squinting in an _Eastwood-esque Dirty Harry _kind of glance.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Neal and Jones gave each other a look and tried not to laugh, stifling their reaction. El even looked like she was going to giggle. Peter blushed.

"Oh come on... I think that was accurate!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked a bit like a kid. El fluffed up his pillows so he could sit up.

"Behave, Peter. I brought you some food and Coffee." He turned his eyes to her and the last word made him perk up.

"Fine, but once I get permission to get out of this bed, that hair is getting mussed." Neal pretended to be scared.

"Oooh... I'll be sure to keep my guard up. Jones you'll protect me right?" The agent held up his hands.

"I am not getting involved. Besides, I have no hair to muss." Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I see how it is... Protecting your boss. Uh huh..." Jones just shrugged, walking over to the table and pulling one of cups from the tray.

"I'm just saying... I don't get involved with domestic disputes." Neal blinked as did Peter and El just covered her mouth, winking at the agent as she tried not to laugh.

"I think they're making fun of us, Neal." Peter looked at his wife who just couldn't stop to answer him, she was holding back the laughter.

"They're just jealous. Right?" El nodded at Neal but her face was still red from holding back. Peter sighed.

**THE END**


End file.
